<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate(s?) by SilenceIsFear (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323755">Soulmate(s?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilenceIsFear'>SilenceIsFear (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, Triple Treble - Freeform, alternate movie plot, similar to movie, small alterations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilenceIsFear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cursive black lettering had been looped and carved into Beca Mitchell’s skin - a capital B. It’d been there from day one and grown with her from childhood and through adolescence. It stared at her every day she didn’t wear sleeves and stood as the reason she chose sleeves often. With sleeves, she could pretend it didn’t exist. Like she’d never gotten a tattoo at all - as if she didn’t have a soulmate. Since her parents divorce, she’d decided she’d be better off without one. Soulmates didn’t mean happiness and she wouldn’t be swept into the bullshit two halves of a whole theory that everyone else gushed over. She knew better. </p>
<p>Triple Treble Soulmate AU since no one has finished a soulmate AU I'm gonna write the one I wish I could read! Full of all the love, angst, slow burn (but not too slow), and everything we love about Triple Treble and Soulmate AUs. </p>
<p>Rated M but also don't read for smut cuz I don't know if I'll get there, it's just in case?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Triple Treble, Triple Treble Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think! Review and like for more chapters/faster! </p>
<p>Matching tattoos Soulmate AUs: You're born with a tattoo that matches your soulmate(s). The tattoo represents something that means something to both (or all three ;)) of them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cursive black lettering had been looped and carved into Beca Mitchell’s skin - a capital B. It’d been there from day one and grown with her from childhood and through adolescence. It stared at her every day she didn’t wear sleeves and stood as the reason she chose sleeves often. With sleeves, she could pretend it didn’t exist. Like she’d never gotten a tattoo at all - as if she didn’t have a soulmate. Since her parent's divorce, she’d decided she’d be better off without one. Soulmates didn’t mean happiness and she wouldn’t be swept into the bullshit two halves of a whole theory that everyone else gushed over. She knew better. In fact, knowing better had been hammered into her head by the sound of her father yelling and the image of her mother with tears slipping down her face. All soulmates did was make having any type of a love life more complicated. There was no guarantee you’d ever meet them or if you’d wait your whole life for just a single year with them. Her parents were a plain example of it. They’d gotten together after they got tired of waiting for their soulmates to appear. Then her dad met Sheila and her parents had no chance after that. </p>
<p>	She couldn’t lie and say she never thought about her tattoo and somewhere in the far future soulmate with an identical cursive B tattoo. If she let herself drift off thinking, she’d find herself wondering how a cursive B would somehow be important to them after they met. She wondered how a cursive B would hold any significant value. Growing up, most of her friends had tattoos that were more obvious. Their favorite band or some representation of a holiday. They’d known that their soulmate would like the same band or they’d meet around Christmas. Beca couldn’t think of anything with the letter B that was important to her. Her name, maybe. The day she learned about soulmates, she’d looked through an entire list of B words to see if anything stood out. By the time she got through high school, she’d learned to battle against her drifting thoughts by focusing on her music. She’d put her headphones on and drift into another world of creation. Her soulmate wasn’t there and that was the way she liked it. All four years of her high school career were spent planning her introduction to the music business in Los Angeles. Those plans were only shattered after her father made her go to college instead. It was a summer of constant fighting until he finally made a deal with her. She spent a year at Barden University - where he worked as a professor. His tenure meant it would be free and if she spent a year really trying, he’d pay for her trip to Los Angeles.<br/>
Beca tightened her grip on the sleeves she’d pulled into her palm as she thought about it. It was only one year later than she’d planned. She could handle that. Just one year of classes and one stupid club and she’d be home free without a dime of debt. Easy.</p>
<p>“It’s just one club, come on.” Stacie urged and Beca couldn’t help but audibly groan. The DJ club was already a bust - deaf Jews really? She was so uninterested in everything the university had to offer. It seemed like she got lucky that they had Music Business as a major. She couldn’t find a single club that had anything to do with music and she wasn’t exactly looking to make friends.<br/>

Stacie pulled her by the wrist and they were walking again. Beca sighed. She was glad she had Stacie. Even though Stacie was Sheila's daughter, the two were nothing alike. Stacie didn’t particularly like her mother for the way she treated her father when they got divorced long before Beca’s dad came into the picture of their family. They bonded over their discontent for Sheila and the pain they both knew came with divorce - though they coped in quite opposite ways. While Beca denounced her future soulmate in any and every way, Stacie clung to the idea of her future match. She thought that since her mom and Beca’s father had been together for years symbiotically and they were soulmates. Stacie believed that her parent's divorce was meant to be so that her parents could find who they were truly meant to be with each other. Beca thought that kind of faith was for lack of a better word, bullshit. </p>
<p>Stacie dragged her from booth to booth, looking for anything that put a spark in Beca’s eye and she was persistent in finding some club they could join together. Even when Beca said no to each and every one of her picks. Of course, Stacie’s choices wouldn’t ever be the same as Beca’s. There was a reason Beca was a Music Business Major and Stacie was in an advanced PA graduate program, which would put her out into the medical field in as little as five years. For free, with Beca’s dad’s tenure. Beca shook her head at another stupid club and they started walking to another when something - someone - caught Beca’s eye from across the quad. </p>
<p>She was a gorgeous redhead with blue eyes that seemed to shine in the fall sunlight. Her dress attenuated her features in every way and matched the color of her eyes. She was standing in front of a booth, but Beca hadn’t the time to look at what club. She was captivated by the redhead and the blond next to her, whom she was giving a sweet peck - some kind of reassurance, Beca thought by the hand the redhead had on the curve of the blondes back. As they pulled apart, Beca found that the blonde was just as captivating as the redhead. Her dress was a little too prim and proper for Beca, but she was beautiful nonetheless. Her eyes weren’t so bright, but they were a deep blue with the depths of oceans. Beca’s throat went dry looking at them and she didn’t notice that she’d stopped walking altogether. </p>
<p>Then the redhead was pointing Beca out to the blonde and Beca fell back to reality - hard. The redhead motioned her over to them and Beca almost pretended that she didn’t know they were talking about her. She almost walked away. But she didn’t have a chance. Stacie noticed her looking and noticed the two girls across the way and before Beca could protest, Stacie was dragging her over to their booth. A booth that Beca still hadn’t looked at or bothered to read. </p>
<p>“Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?” </p>
<p>Beca doesn’t pull her gaze away from the two girls until the redhead shoves a flier at her. She slowly looks down at the piece of paper and eyes the words on it. Something feels wrong before she knows why at all. Her face is flush, she feels like she can’t breathe anymore. The flyer has words but she can’t really read them at first - they’re jumbled in her mind. Her gaze lifted above the flier and realization crashed over her like a wave. There, on the perky redhead’s bare forearm - just above the inside of her elbow - is a matching tattoo of Beca’s capital B. She swallows  - hard, unable to form the right words. She’s entirely caught off guard and has to force herself not to stare. Her mouth is dry. Pushing herself to read the flier, she sees the capital B again. The Barden Bellas. A Formal heading with a capital blue B in the left-hand corner like the symbol of a sorority.  “Oh, right this is a thing now…” The redhead immediately dropped into a full-fledged description of the Barden Bellas and other a cappella groups on campus - definitely not an elevator pitch. Stacie did all of the listening for Beca while Beca pretended to stare at the flier - at the Barden Bellas logo. </p>
<p>“So… Are you interested?” </p>
<p>Beca looked back into the redhead's eyes and every fiber of her being somehow wanted her to say yes… and no. She couldn’t. That voice in the back of her mind screamed that she couldn’t. She’s never wanted this. This girl is not her soulmate; And even if she was, she was obviously dating the blonde. Beca was no Sheila.<br/>
“I don’t know. It just… It’s pretty lame.” Beca replied and the disappointed look on the redhead’s face almost made her regret it. The blonde immediately came to the redhead and the Bellas defense. She came at Beca and Beca staggered. Stacie played clean up and eased the stranger's defenses. Stacie was used to doing that. Beca wasn’t exactly a people person. She reasoned with herself that this wasn’t exactly fair though. She was in shock. </p>
<p>Once the dust settled, the redhead rephrased her question. “What she means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?” </p>
<p>	“I’m sorry… I don’t even sing so…” Beca handed the flier back to Chloe and she was running before the hills before anyone could say anymore. </p>
<p>	Stacie was hot on her heels all the way back to their new dorm room. Beca almost slammed the door in her face, but Stacie grabbed it and forced her way in before she could. “Beca, come on- don’t you dare try to lock me out of-” The door hit the back of the wall. Beca crossed the room and slammed her back against the far wall with just as much force. She grabbed her head with both hands and covered her face with her forearm. She sank down to the floor. She was crumbling. Her hands were shaking. She couldn’t catch her breath. </p>
<p>In an instant, Stacie was with her, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her and hushing her. Soothing her. Beca wanted to hate her for it, but it was working. She was panicking, but with Stacie’s help, her breathing slowed. “Hey… hey,” Stacie told her. “It’s okay, it’ll be okay. I promise.” She rubbed her hands on Beca’s calves - the outside of Beca’s shell. Beca didn’t have the words to say anything. They sat like that for a long time, neither saying anything at all. Eventually, Beca forced herself to still, knowing Stacie wouldn’t stop worrying otherwise. They were sisters. Finally, Stacie asked the question Beca knew she’d been biting her tongue over. “Was it… the redhead?”<br/>
Beca could only manage the smallest nod. </p>
<p>Stacie carefully thought through her words before she spoke. Another long silence passed between them. Beca knew what she was going to say. “It doesn’t have to be a bad thing, you know.”<br/>

Beca huffed in frustration. “Even if I wanted a soulmate, she’s dating the blonde.” It went unsaid that Beca would never come between a couple the way Sheila had come between her parents. She could never be that person. Stacie scooted to Beca’s side and Beca laid her head on Stacie’s shoulder. The night that followed, neither of them slept. Beca couldn’t and if Beca couldn’t, Stacie wouldn’t. </p>
<p>Beca’s mind drifted over the memory of the activities fair like she had to memorize it. She couldn’t get it out. She replayed every moment of it. She felt the embarrassment of every word she said and the fight she started with the blonde. It was like a puzzle. How could she ever even be friends with someone who was so upbeat? Who played peacemaker between her and the blonde fighting? Beca was nothing like her. It was bullshit.</p>
<p>Beca eventually gave up on sleep after working on her mixes until four in the morning. She decided to get a shower and wash off the night before. She took her shower carrier and a towel and slipped into the bathroom down the hall. At least she didn’t have to deal with everyone else getting ready for their classes like she would’ve if she’d slept. She hung up her towel over an adjourning shower rod and stripped down. She’d hardly realized she’d been singing a part of the mix she’d been working on before she left their dorm room. She often half sun half mumbled to herself in the shower.</p>
<p>“You can sing!” </p>
<p>Beca jumped out of her skin at the sound of another voice behind her when she’d thought she’d been alone. She turned around and covered herself - top and bottom with her arms. Luckily she had a loofa in her hand for her bottom half. The voice belonged to the redhead from the activities fair. She had the shower curtain pulled completely open. Beca couldn’t help her wandering her eyes before looking straight at the ceiling- don’t you dare look at her, Mitchell. Keep it together. </p>
<p>“How high does your belt go?” Chloe asked, entirely unphased by the situation.</p>
<p>“My what?” There wasn’t a chance in hell this girl was her soulmate. Still, the tattoo was right out in the open for Beca to see. Not that she was looking. Beca tightened her grip on her own body, being sure to keep her tattoo out of view.</p>
<p>“The tone of your voice is so beautiful. You have to audition for the Bellas.” The redheads' eyes were piercing through her. Beca couldn’t breathe. </p>
<p>Beca grabbed a shampoo bottle from her basket to cover her boobs. “I can’t concentrate on anything until you cover your junk.” Beca couldn’t concentrate on the girl's rant about singing for Prince. “Seriously, I am nude.” </p>
<p>“You were singing ‘Titanium’ right?” She asked and Beca dropped her tense shoulders for a split second. </p>
<p>“You know David Guetta?” Beca asked and looking into this girl’s eyes was like a dream. </p>
<p>“What have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam… my lady jam.”  Chloe winked and Beca looked back up to the ceiling. All of the nerves came back.</p>
<p>“That’s.. nice.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, that song really builds.” The redhead wasn’t leaving anytime soon. She crossed her arms and settled into her spot in front of Beca. “Will you sing it for me?” </p>
<p>“Dude, No-”</p>
<p>“Not for that reason!” If Beca was in any other place, she’d have laughed at the octaves the redhead’s voice jumped. “Look. I’m not leaving until you do so…” </p>
<p>Beca swallowed a lump in her throat. “This is ridiculous.” </p>
<p>	“Maybe…” Chloe moved her eyes around the shower as if she was just taking in the scenery, patiently waiting. “But I can stand here all day.” She smiled. </p>
<p>	Beca rolled her eyes and tested the theory for a few very long seconds. Chloe didn’t move. “I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away.” Chloe chimed in right after the first line Beca sang. The harmony sounds like heaven on earth and Beca lost herself in. They sang for longer than she intended to. When the song ended, Beca got lost in Chloe’s eyes. Beca forgot about the situation almost entirely. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, I’m pretty confident about…” Chloe gestured to her naked body. “All this.” </p>
<p>	Beca’s eyes flicked over Chloe’s body. “You should be.” She couldn’t help saying the truth.</p>
<p> 	Then the redhead handed her a towel and Beca took it in a split second to wrap herself up - still careful about her tattoo. “I’m Chloe... by the way.”</p>
<p>	“Beca.”</p>
<p>	“Chloe? I got the shampoo from the car- oh!” The blonde from the activities fair turned the corner of the shower and intentionally walked in on their interaction. Beca pulled the towel closer to her. The blonde was in a towel too, leaving her shoulders and long legs out. It left a lot to the imagination, but somehow Beca’s mind had no problem imagining. Her eyes wandered and she was unable to stop herself. Her eyes went down to the towel that hugged the blonde’s body. “I’m so sorry.” The blonde averted her eyes from Beca as a sign of respect. “Chloe, what are you doing?” The blonde turned her attention to her girlfriend. Guilt sank into Beca’s stomach at the smallest thought that they were doing anything inappropriate. Beca refused to be Sheila. She would not ruin their relationship. When she looked down - Beca choked on her own breath when she saw it. Clear as day on the blonde’s ankle was a capital B tattoo, just like Chloes… Just like Becas. </p>
<p>	“Sorry Bree, this is Beca... from the activities fair? She was singing and I just had to get her to audition for the Bellas so I kind of…” </p>
<p>	“Burst in on her shower?”  The girl - Bree? - asked. “We should really talk about boundaries…” The blonde at least seemed to have more etiquette. </p>
<p>	“I’m sorry…” Chloe kind of laughed it off. “Beca, this is Aubrey.”</p>
<p>	Beca looked around anxiously, avoiding them both. “Nice to...meet you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I know what I saw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for comments/kudos. Let me know what you think !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, I know what I saw.” Beca and Stacie were getting ready for their first day of classes in their dorm room. Stacie had tried on three outfits and none of them were going to work for her. Beca knew this was because Stacie was thinking about the possibility of meeting her soulmate, even if Stacie wouldn’t say it. They were in a new area surrounded by new people, which meant the possibility of running into her soulmate was that much greater. Otherwise, Stacie was the most confident and boisterous person Beca knew. She hardly ever second-guessed an outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m telling you, no two tattoos are alike. Their entirely unique images. Never in history - and trust me I googled it - has there been tattoos of soulmates that were the same as another soulmate pair.” Stacie told her as she threw another shirt on the ground. The mess on the floor made Beca wonder what the point of hanging them all up yesterday was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there’s always a first for something,” Beca replied, trying to hide the tinge of disappointment lingering on her vocal cords. “I’m telling you, their soulmates. They had the exact same tattoo and their dating so… case solved, Chloe isn’t my soulmate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stacie was silent for a while after that, trying on her last outfit which Beca could’ve sworn looked very similar to the first outfit she’d tried on a half-hour ago. At this rate, they were going to be late for their individual 9 am classes. Not that Beca cared. Besides the fact that her dad could look up her attendance. Beca rolled her eyes at the thought. It was something he would do. Stacie looked in the mirror and put a pair of earrings in. Beca took the time to notice the differences in their styles. Beca wore colors that blended into the corners of the world - blacks, dark blues, forest greens. Stacie wore something like the opposite. She was a bright person that stood in the center of the room. As she looked, Stacie caught her eye through the mirror. “You know what has happened in history?” She asked and Beca shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Soulmate Throuples.” Stacie looked back down at her outfit - almost as if she was afraid to say the words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca burst into laughter and shook her head. “You have got to be kidding me.” She was still smiling when she saw that Stacie wasn’t laughing. “Oh come on. I don’t want a soulmate at all. What kind of fate would fuck me over with two?” The serious expression Stacie responded with made Beca’s joy falter only a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stacie responded in a small voice, turning to meet her gaze without the middleman of her mirror. “Maybe it’s the person who doesn’t want a soulmate that needs two.” Beca’s jaw dropped at the very notion that Stacie could possibly think that Perky Red and Stuck up Blonde - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aubrey and Chloe - </span>
  </em>
  <span>could </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>be her soulmates. When Beca didn’t respond, Stacie grabbed her backpack and went for the door. “Either way, I’m still going to the Bellas audition this afternoon. You should too. I mean, the girl burst into your shower to convince you - I’d say that’s a pretty compelling reason to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca shook her head, grabbing her side pack to follow Stacie out the door. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea, Conrad. I’m not even a singer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you don’t record yourself in your mixes,” Stacie told her. “You’re a good singer and I’m sure your composition puts you over the top. Plus you’ve got a recommendation from one of the co-captains, right? You’re basically a shoe-in and I don’t see you joining any other clubs to fill that part of you and your dad’s agreement.” Stacie shrugged. “You don’t have a lot of options, Beca. Plus I’ll be there.” Stacie playfully elbowed Beca’s shoulder and Beca sighed. The other brunette was right, there weren’t all too many options for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after, Stacie and her split up in the quad and Beca was off to Music Composition I. It took her a minute to find the wing her classes were primarily in. Barden was a big university, dabbling in too many majors and mastering none if Beca had anything to say about it. Nevertheless, it was smooth sailing after that. And Beca thanked her lucky stars that she found the information useful enough to distract herself from the previous day (</span>
  <em>
    <span>and night)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She delved into the classes and figured that if she had to be there for a year, she might as well make use of it for her life in Los Angeles. Before she knew it she was done for the day with plenty of time to stop by the campus radio station to fill out an application. The extra money would help her out after she got settled in Los Angeles. It’d give her time to find a job. Luke seemed like a nice enough boss and had her start right away. Another guy in her classes worked there two - Jesse - and he wasn’t too annoying. Six came faster than Beca expected and she was off work with just enough time to make it to the Bellas audition. Not that she wanted to. She’d just go and see if she could catch Stacie’s audition. Before she knew it she was in the auditorium. She’d more than missed Stacie’s audition so she was looking around the auditorium to see if she could find her. She looked in the halls and around the backstage area. No luck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! There’s one more!” Beca froze when she saw that Chloe’s eyes were on her - the only person on the stage right side of the auditorium. Beca stared at her for a split second and she couldn’t breathe all over again - just like the shower. Chloe’s eyes were glowing at her - excited to see her. She didn’t have the heart to tell Chloe that she was just looking for Stacie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regretting every step, she walked with tense shoulders out to where Chloe and Aubrey sat together, clipboards and pens in hand. They seemed to watch her every move - Aubrey with a piercing gaze as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle and Chloe with her eyes like bioluminescence. “Um… I didn’t know we had to prepare that song.” Beca told them as she closed the distance of the stage between her and them. She gripped her long grey sleeves closer to the palm of her hand to hide her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s okay!” Chloe smiled.  “Sing anything you want.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca scrunched her nose at the excitement in the redhead’s voice. Then she bent over on her knees and awkwardly asked for the cup full of pens in front of her. Chloe quickly let her have it and Beca poured out the pens onto their desk. Aubrey watched her with a rapt - and confused - attention. Beca put the cup into a simple rhythm and sang to it’s beat. “I got my ticket for the long way round.” The attention of both girls, eyes so transfixed on her, made Beca blush. She had to think hard to recognize one lyric after the next. It didn’t get any comfortable when the two girls changed their expressions from confused to impressed. She tried to keep the focus on the cup - on the song. She looked up again when the song was over and Chloe gave her that bright and reassuring smile again, while Aubrey stared at her with curious disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auditorium adjourned after that and the auditions were over. Beca found Stacie in the crowd of exiting college students. She had hoped that Stacie didn’t see her performance, but of course she had. “That was amazing, Beca. There’s no chance in hell you’re not getting in now so… Congratulations?” The congrats came in a bit of a sarcastic tone, surely acknowledging that Beca didn’t exactly want to be in the Bellas at all. Or hang out with those two girls constantly. Beca rolled her eyes at her and they walked back to their dorm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca was looking forward to getting to sleep early that night - having had none the night before. Unfortunately for her, that didn’t happen. Instead, she went to sleep for only two hours before she was awoken by the sound of a distressed Stacie in the bed across from her. No sooner than opening her eyes did she feel someone pulling her out of bed by her arm. Beca pulled away from them and they responded with a black hood over her face. Then, Beca’s response quickly turned to panic. She thrashed against them and ripped their arms away. Straight away, she went for the hood on her head. She was stopped by a gentle tone of voice and two hands on her wrists. “Easy Beca, It’s initiation night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Beca pulled her arm further into her sleeve. “I didn’t think this was</span> <span>a sorority, Red.” Beca mumbled, a smirk on her face. She slipped her hands into her sleeves against the friction of Chloe’s grip. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound so sure it’s not a cult.” Chloe joked and Beca could hear the faint sound of her giggling. The sound made Beca smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d do better in a cult than a sorority, Mitchell.” Aubrey’s voice added from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me for a whole 48 hours and you know that?” Beca snarked back and each of the three laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty obvious,” Stacie told her as the four of them shuffled toward the door, each of the co-captains leading a recruit. The two co-captains laughed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca shuffled uncomfortably under Chloe’s hands leading her forward. “You okay, Becs?” Chloe whispered too low for anyone else to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca swallowed. She tried to relax, but none of this made her comfortable. She didn’t like being so out of control. She was painfully aware that her wrist was in Chloe’s hand. Her tattoo was only separated from it by her sleeve. “Becs, huh? The a is just too much for you huh? The s easier?” She joked about the nickname to fill the air left by Chloe’s question. Chloe only giggled in return.</span>
</p>
<p><br/><span>Not long after their walk ended and the initiation began. A group of girls Beca vaguely remembered from the auditorium. Then came a long speech from Aubrey and a juice Beca hesitated to drink at all. Chloe reassured her it was only juice and not the blood of former Bella’s or something weirder. With a wink. Then</span> <span>the girls were released into an outdoor Amphitheatre, where other a cappella groups joined them for an initiation party. It was everything Beca expected from a college party - besides the a cappella groups. There was booze, booze, drunk college kids, and more booze. The last thing Beca remembered was the taste of </span><em><span>jiggle juice </span></em><span>and Stacie at some point holding her up on her feet. Then, it was morning.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for commenting/leaving kudos! Keep letting me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I just feel like she’ll be good for the Bellas.” Chloe Beale stood next to her girlfriend on the center stage of the amphitheater, by the tables of booze. They were watching over the spread out crowd of a cappella initiates. All around them, college students were drinking, talking, and dancing around on the tiered concrete stands. The two soulmates were surveying their work now while drinking to their success. They had a long way to go, but they had managed to recruit a group of girls to be the next generation of Bellas  - with good voices at that. It took a lot of convincing on Chloe’s part to get Aubrey to agree to celebrate with everyone else. But Chloe and Aubrey had been dating for two years now and Chloe knew her girlfriend - </span>
  <em>
    <span>her soulmate - </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the back of her hand. She was high strung, sure, but she was also dedicated and hard working. Chloe balanced her by making sure she took adequate breaks and commended herself on hard work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way they balanced each other out had always impressed Chloe. Even knowing they were soulmates, the two girls took their relationship slow to get to know one another. They wanted to be friends before they got into a relationship. It was in their friendship that Chloe found a way to strike a balance between them. Chloe was the friendly, social pariah and Aubrey was her steady rock. Aubrey was both stubborn and passionate about anything and everything she set her mind on. She was beautifully strong-willed and liked to have control over her situations. Chloe balanced her by being more laid back - going with the ebb and flow of situations as they arose. She calmed Aubrey when events came up that were out of her control and soothed the stress that came with a chance in her routine. Vise versa, Aubrey kept Chloe on a schedule that naturally allowed for her to stay grounded while following her dreams. Aubrey was more responsible and for that Chloe was grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Aubrey said, but Chloe could see in her soulmate's eyes that she still wasn’t convinced. “I just don’t want any drama. She’s so.. Alternative and we don’t have time to deal with that and get these girls ready in time for competition season.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe wrapped Aubrey’s arm around her waist and handed her a red solo cup. While Chloe was already a little tipsy, but Aubrey hadn’t had more than one drink. Aubrey apprehensively took a sip. Chloe smiled. “I just have a feeling that she can make us better.” She put her head on Aubrey’s shoulder and Aubrey pulled her closer. Aubrey’s shoulders were still so tense. Chloe made a mental note to give her a backrub when they went back to their apartment tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And by that you mean you have a crush.” Aubrey joked and Chloe looked at her with feigned disbelief. The couple had never been jealous - even long before they started dating, the two flirted and crushed on other people. Even before they were dating they were always fiercely loyal to each other - being soulmates only added to that loyalty. It was just a fun pass time and crushes were only human emotions to them. They loved one another. That was the important part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chloe laughed and bit her lip. Her eyes fell on their new brunette recruit. She was alone now, after a quick conversation with a drunk boy from another a cappella group. Chloe had to admit that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t blame you.” Aubrey chuckled. “I mean she’s gorgeous. I’m just not so sure about her attitude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's just a little guarded, that’s all.” Chloe wiggled her nose, shifting her gaze back to her equally gorgeous girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see,” Aubrey laughed. “You see her as a challenge. She’s not all over your shower interrupting, touchy-feely personality and you think that means it’s a challenge for you to get her out of her shell.” Chloe didn’t respond - not wanting to give Aubrey the satisfaction of being right. Though, her silence was answer enough. “Why don’t you go talk to her? She’s all alone now and she’s not exactly a conversation starter. See if you can break that shell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe winked at her and pecked her on the cheek before heading up the stairs of the amphitheater. Somewhere in the middle, she met Beca from a row below her. Beca looked at her, expectantly - eyebrows raised in some type of judgment. Beca wasn’t as drunk as Chloe probably was and didn’t have a drink in her hand. Chloe made another mental note to fix that problem. “I am so glad I met you!” She grabbed Beca’s hands and pulled her forward. The two of them swayed back and forth a little. Beca chuckled. “I know we’re going to be fast friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca smiled in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sarcastic way. “Well you saw me naked so..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice.” She pulled on Beca’s hand and Beca recoiled, pulling her wrist away. Chloe frowned but didn’t let it get her down. She remembered that Beca told her wasn’t touchy-feely. She wondered if there was a story behind that. She danced in front of Beca, doing a little jiggle, and Beca laughed. At the bottom stage of the amphitheater, Chloe poured Beca a double - she needed to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Beca said awkwardly. She looked around, clearly unsure of what to say or do. Chloe couldn’t help but think it was cute. Aubrey and Stacie approached them once they were settled with new drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do shots!” Chloe wasn’t sure who it was that even yelled it - but before any conversation could be had, the four of them were crowded with a cappella group members grabbing at and pouring themselves shots all around. Then one round turned into two, two rounds turned into three. The amphitheater was somehow less sturdy than it had been before. Chloe’s vision swirled as music blasted out to the night sky and dancing ensued. The magic of harmonizing voices graced her ears and Chloe fell into the rhythm of the music, completely lost in its entrapment. She and Aubrey danced the night away with their new recruits and eventually even Beca got comfortable enough to dance with them and Stacie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She learned a bit about Beca and Stacie that night. Stacie was in Barden’s advanced PA program and Beca was majoring in Music Business at the behest of her father, a comparative literature professor in the English department. Beca didn’t plan on staying longer than a year before she went to Los Angeles to pursue a dream of being a DJ. They were stepsisters, which made the most sense to Chloe, having wondered why the two girls were so close and yet so different. Stacie had a loud and boisterous personality that matched Chloe’s own confidence and possibly even surpassed it. While Beca was quiet, reserved, and snarky if you listened for her small comments. Stacie told her more about Beca than Beca spoke in the four hours they spent dancing and laughing together. Before Chloe knew it, the night became the early morning hours of the next day. The amphitheater was winding down of people as they headed to their respective dorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your dorm?” Chloe asked as they walked out onto the dark quad lit by only a few street lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie and Beca looked at each other for a long time without responding. Then they both started laughing. “I uh.. We can’t remember.” Stacie said. “Jeffers- no, that’s not it. Shit. Where are we going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey laughed at the two as they exchanged confused and little words about what hall their dorm was located in. “The two of you are quite the pair,” Aubrey noted as Stacie and Beca laughed again. Both girls were drunk out of their minds and Chloe couldn’t say she wasn’t far behind them. She was glad Aubrey had sobered a bit to get them back to their apartment by car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I blame you two!” Beca exclaimed and the slurring words made Chloe giggle. “You’re the ones who put hoods over our head. This place is huge! How do you expect me to remember when I don’t even know how we ended up back there?” Beca gestured with her entire arm toward the direction of the amphitheater where they’d come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just wander around until we make it back. We’ll have to recognize something at some point.” Stacie shrugged, staring up at the night sky and the bright stars above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey and Chloe exchanged knowing glances between themselves and Aubrey voiced Chloe’s thoughts. “Why don’t the two of you just come back to our apartment? I’d rather know that you’re safe than let you wander campus at four in the morning. Besides, the sooner you get to sleep the better you’ll be for practice in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca wiggled her eyebrows. “Tomorrowsss Saaaturdayyy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey stuffed her hands in her letterman’s jacket and chuckled. It was Saturday. They’d been back on campus for an entire week already and most of it was for freshman orientation, the activities fair, and then finally the first day of classes. “We practice every day but Sunday. Ten am on Saturdays.” Her girlfriend explained. Beca only groaned in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. We’ll find our dorms..” Beca mumbled. “I don’t want to put you out or anything.” The apprehension didn’t sound the same as Beca’s other comments did. She sounded genuinely concerned about being hosted at their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Chloe linked their arms together. “Don’t be silly. We’re your captains now. It’s our job to take care of you.” Beca didn’t put her away this time, but she did shove her hands deeper into her jacket pockets. When Beca looked at her, Chloe could see that she was worried about the idea. Chloe couldn’t tell why, but the apprehension was plastered across her face. Her shoulders were tense to Chloe’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay. It’s one night.” On Beca’s other side, Stacie elbowed Beca and Beca looked away from Chloe to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie’s reassuring smile seemed to relax Beca’s shoulders. “Okay.” Chloe watched them carefully. Their relationship was fierce and she could tell that it had taken years to build it up. Chloe was glad that they had one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car ride back to their apartment was only five minutes and just enough time to blast Titanium on the radio. Chloe singing it at the top of her lung seemed to make Beca’s tensions ease. They were at the apartment in a heartbeat later. She and Aubrey had moved in together last year. It was a ground-level apartment with an outside glass door entrance, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a large enough living room to house all of the Bellas if need be. They’d tried to get a house on campus for the Bellas to stay together, but they weren’t quick enough and the houses on campus were gone to the sororities and fraternities before they knew it. Still, Chloe liked their apartment. It was beautifully equipped with new appliances, spacious storage, and above all, it was a little nook for them to have space for themselves. Chloe was torn between the options - a house with the Bellas seemed like fun, but any time she could get Aubrey alone was better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, the girls got some water and Chloe led Beca and Stacie to the guest bedroom. She got out some extra blankets and pillows from the closet and set it up for them. Meanwhile, Aubrey brought in some spare pajamas for them to change into. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!” Chloe told them and Stacie thanked her. Chloe stood in the room for a half a second too long. She wanted to do something - say something, anything for the night not to end. But there was nothing she could think of to prolong it and she eventually adjourned to the master bedroom with Aubrey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would bring her home on the first date. You work fast, Beale.” Aubrey joked when she came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe got changed into a tank top and shorts, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. “You’re the one who invited them home, Posen.” She crawled under the blanket that Aubrey lifted up for her to join. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the one with the crush.” She snuggled into Aubrey’s side and laid her head on her girlfriend's chest. Aubrey’s heartbeat always had a calming effect on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey gasped, “What? I invited them because you gave me a look!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe shook her head, closing her eyes. “I don’t know what look you’re talking about.” When Aubrey didn’t say anything, Chloe looked up to see that Aubrey’s jaw was just dropped open and she was trying not to grin. “Goodnight baby.” Chloe kissed her, soft and let her lips linger on the Blondes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I got all I need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and comments! Lemme know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aubrey wouldn’t say it out loud, but she had been a bit disappointed when she and Chloe woke up the next morning and their guests had chosen to leave early. They left a note on the counter, thanking them for the hospitality and mentioning coffee before practice, but it wasn’t about that for Aubrey. She couldn’t exactly describe it, but she liked how happy Chloe was around them. And she hated to see Chloe’s disappointed face when she realized that Beca had left without so much of a word that morning. Aubrey told her they’d see them at practice anyway, but that didn’t seem to help. Chloe was a snuggle in the morning and eat a big hangover breakfast kind of girl. And Aubrey would be lying if she said she would’ve liked to get breakfast and get to know the two new Bellas. There was a draw to Beca, despite her alternative look and infuriating attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t hang out with Beca much the week after that, though. There was Bellas practice and Chloe took every opportunity to help Beca with the choreography that she could, but there wasn’t very much getting to know one another. It almost seemed like Beca and Stacie were avoiding them. Aubrey wondered what they did to deserve it and she hated the puppy eyes Chloe gave her every time they talked about it. The week after was mostly Aubrey making the Bellas more cardio than they wanted to do and suggesting that all of the Bellas join her and Chloe at the Barden gym for their early morning workouts. No one ever did. And by the end of the first week, they were only half way through the first song as a group. It wasn’t great progress, but it was progress. Aubrey commended them on it at the end of the week, but the girls were too drained and exhausted to be proud of Aubrey’s compliments. In light of that, Chloe offered that instead of practice on Saturday, the Bellas should come over to their apartment for a bonding night. Aubrey, as always when Chloe changed her schedule, was apprehensive about it. But she eventually caved and Chloe went shopping Saturday afternoon for food, snacks, and more booze than she could carry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bellas staggered in over the course of the late afternoon and into the evening. Chloe was excited about it and mingled with them with ease. Aubrey mingled less but still made enough conversation to find some commonalities with the girls. As the evening turned to night and the sun started to set, Aubrey could see Chloe’s face start to fall. Beca and Stacie were nowhere in sight. Aubrey couldn’t remember if they’d said they would. She racked her memory over the Friday practice, but couldn’t think it through. She poured herself another drink as the girls sat around to play Never Have I Ever - the ultimate bonding game. Finally, just before the game started, the last two Bellas showed. Aubrey took note of the way Chloe’s face lit up when they did. “You’re just in time! We’re playing Never Have I Ever! Here, let me get you a drink!” She ran to the kitchen and returned with two red solo cups for each of the brunettes. They dropped their bags and took the cups. Chloe motioned them into the circle of girls on the living room floor, which opened to include them. Beca sat next to Chloe, Stacie next to Beca, and Aubrey was on the other side of Chloe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll go first.” Jessica piped up once the dust settled. She was a shorter Bella and her face was already bright pink. “Never have I ever… had a threesome.” Some girls drank, others didn’t. Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca didn’t. Stacie and Amy did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever failed a class.” Ashley followed up and the circle went around, statements ranging from dirty to everyday tasks. It was obvious that some girls were drinking more than others for the dirtier questions and vise versa for the simpler ones. A pattern continued a few times around the circle, slowly pushing the questions to be more out there. Especially after they determined that no one could target anyone as they got to know each other. Aubrey had to admit, she was having fun. And it seemed like they were finally getting somewhere as a group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever met my soulmate,” Amy said it and Jessica, Ashley, Chloe, And Aubrey all took their drinks without much of a hesitation. Then eyes were peering from side to side, looking to see who did and who didn’t. Aubrey wasn’t surprised that many of them hadn’t - they were all pretty young. But her jaw dropped when she noticed that Beca was drinking. A Little more than necessary, really. She finished her second drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group caught onto where Aubrey’s attention was and soon many of the girls were staring at Beca. “You’ve met your soulmate?” Aubrey asked the question first, but everyone else eagerly anticipated her response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I guess.” Beca got up to grab another drink, but the drinks were out of eyesight from the circle and everyone watched her as she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you guess?” Chloe asked and Aubrey noticed that Stacie was cringing under the heat of the questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca sighed when she returned to the circle with a new drink. “I don’t really know if I believe in soulmates.” The whole group was deftly silent. When she noticed everyone’s eyes waiting for more, she continued. “I just don’t think that a tattoo should control who you’re with. I mean if it works for you, that’s great. I just think that soulmates just… take away a lot of your choice in the matter and if you’re with someone for so long and then you meet your soulmate, it just… It ruins it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another long silence. Aubrey could hardly process it. She’d never heard someone in such disbelief. Aubrey could see a pain in Beca’s eyes that made her heart hurt. Beca wouldn’t look up from her lap. Maybe Chloe was right about the walls Beca had built around herself. There was trauma there and anyone would be blind not to see it. Aubrey cleared her throat. “Never have I ever gotten blackout drunk.” She said and everyone in the group laughed and half of them accused her of targeting. “It can’t be targeting if it got the entire group. That doesn’t make sense.” Time started up again and the girls moved on from Beca’s comment, leaving it in the dust of hazy drunk memories. Aubrey didn’t forget though and she knew by the look in Chloe’s eyes that she’d never forget Beca’s words. The rest of the night carried on with board games, video games, movies, and dancing. Music was blasting for the second half of the night as the girls danced around and drank the second half the alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey were sitting down for the first time in a few hours when Stacie came out of the crowd of dancing girls and approached them. She sat in between them, causing both Aubrey and Chloe to jump back to separate cushions on the couch. “Hey!” Stacie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Stacie,” Chloe answered for Aubrey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie’s face dropped almost immediately after sitting down and she gazed over her shoulder. Beca was being forced to dance by Amy, unable to get away. Stacie took a deep breath and Aubrey furrowed a brow. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie looked between them. “Listen.” She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them. Aubrey could tell whatever she was about to say was something that she wasn’t supposed to. Stacie took their hands in each of hers. “Beca doesn’t know it, but she’s really lucky to have the two of you. She doesn’t know that she needs love in her life.” The look of pain that Aubrey saw in Beca’s eyes was mirrored in Stacie’s eyes now. “She hasn’t had a lot of good models to show her love. Her parents got divorced when she was twelve because her dad met my mom and they were soulmates. The divorce was ugly.” Aubrey’s heart broke for a second time and she realized that the attitude Beca displayed was a hard shell she’d put up to lead people just like Aubrey away. “It took years to finalize. She grew up with her parents fighting constantly when she was a teenager. Then she had to move in with me and my mom and her dad and watch them day in and day out. She resents her dad for everything and well… I can’t blame her for it.” Aubrey squeezed the brunette's hand when Stacie looked over her shoulder again to make sure Beca wasn’t watching. “Just… give her a chance okay? She’ll come around. This is…” she motioned to the apartment and Aubrey knew she was referring to the Bellas and the environment. “Good for her, I just know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only a brief pause before Chloe piped up. “Thank you for telling us that, Stacie.” Chloe rubbed a thumb over Stacie’s hand and Aubrey could see that Stacie was holding back tears. “We’ll always be here for Beca… for both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie nodded and Aubrey caught her eye on the brunette's forearm. “Is that… your soulmate tattoo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie held it up to Aubrey and nodded. “Yeah.” It said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I got all I need when I got you and I. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She put it down when Aubrey was done looking and smiled at Beca, who was chugging a beer in competition with Amy. Aubrey was sure Beca hadn’t signed up for that. “This will be good for her.” Stacie said, less to Aubrey and Chloe and more to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey put a hand on her shoulder. “It will be, I promise. For both of you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A killer Right Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the comments! Killing it today with writing :) Let me know what you think! Comments/kudos much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beca’s first semester at Barden University was actually starting to feel like it was going by fast. Between classes, working at the radio station, and the Bellas practice, days blended together and flew by. The cardio from the Bellas practice was the only thing that reminded her of the passage of time because each day she was more sore than she had been the day before. She wasn’t really into the setlist that Aubrey had set up, but she told herself it didn’t really matter. She wouldn’t admit it verbally, but she enjoyed hanging out with the girls from the Bellas and it was nice to hang out with them from time to time outside of practice. Even the riff-off was kind of fun. Time with the Bellas filled in the few gaps she had in her schedule over the course of the month and at night she’d work on more mixes. She’d even convinced Luke to let her play one or two on the night shift. All in all, everything was going pretty well for her. She’d managed to keep her tattoo hidden and so long as she did that, it’d be smooth sailing all the way to Los Angeles in the summer. She could stay friends with Aubrey and Chloe without ruining their relationship. Good friends. Just like they were already becoming. And if Stacie would stop mentioning the tattoos, she could forget all about the soulmate thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> So, with everything going as well as it was, Beca couldn’t quite figure out what went wrong at the nationals tournament. She tried to piece it together from the holding cell at the local jail near the theater used for the nationals competition (forty minutes from Barden University). She had gone to check on Jesse, her coworker, who had gotten into a bit of a fight with another performer. She couldn’t exactly figure out why she punched the guy - but in her defense, he was literally asking for it. And it wasn’t her fault that keeping Amy from fighting resulted in breaking the glass wall in front of a police officer outside. She couldn’t have really known that would happen. Beca rubbed her temple and winced when she felt the black eye she’d sported from the running commotion of scattering people when the police officer saw the broken window. She sighed. Eventually, after a few hours of waiting, a police officer came to let her out around 2 am, telling her that someone paid her bail. She prayed that Stacie had somehow got the cash before her dad caught wind of what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she walked out of the police station, Beca was surprised to find Aubrey and Chloe with folded arms, leaning on a rental car. Beca stopped in her tracks when she saw them both. “I-” She didn’t have the words. “What’re you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey sighed. “We sent Amy back with the bus and had her drop us off to get a rental car. Come on, get in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca swallowed, dryly. “What about Stacie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She went with the Bellas after having a heated argument with us about coming too. We promised we’d have you give her a call when we get back to our apartment.” Chloe told her. The ginger approached her while Aubrey unlocked the car door for Beca. Chloe briefly looked at her black eye. Chloe gently rubbed a thumb over it and Beca winced, looking down to avoid looking at Chloe. She was so close Beca could smell her perfume. “Come on,” Chloe whispered. She took one of  Beca’s hands - the one without injured knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride wasn’t exactly filled with any time of conversation. She could sense that both girls were upset with her. Beca tried to think about how long it would take her to pay them back for the rental car and bail. Eventually, she spoke up. “I can pay you back… for all this I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The money is not a problem.” Aubrey said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca shook her head, “I don’t feel comfortable letting either of you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let it go, Becs. We’re not letting you pay us back.” Chloe said and Beca felt guilty for her tone of voice. They were mad at her and Beca had never cared so much about someone being mad at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can drop me back off at the dorms, I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe looked back at her. “Becs, baby. You’re not exactly in the position to ask us for anything right now.” The statement made Beca swallow. She’d never been alone with the two of them without Stacie. She clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking. “You’re staying at our apartment tonight. I want to take care of that gash.” Beca put her hand just above her eye and felt what Chloe was talking about. She had a cut from her forehead through her eyebrow in addition to the black eye. Not knowing what to say, Beca sunk into the backseat. The car ride felt longer with the prolonged silence. When they arrived, Beca was relieved that the ride was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Chloe had Beca take a seat at the dining room table. She got out a first aid kit and started cleaning up the gash with a wet washcloth. Aubrey knelt down beside her and took her hand, flipping it over to see her knuckles. “You really did a number on yourself, Mitchell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca gulped. Another moment of silence passed between the three of them. “Thank you,” Beca mumbled eventually. “For bailing me out and everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how much worse this could’ve been?” Chloe stopped for half a second to look Beca in the eye. Her eyes were almost too much for Beca to look at. They pierced through her. It made her stomach drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just trying to help Jesse, I really couldn’t have known…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey looked up at her too. “Beca, you punched a stranger. Do you have any idea what could’ve happened to you? You didn’t know him or those other guys he was with. Any one of them could have hurt you much worse than this.” Aubrey shook her head and Beca felt anxiety fill her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe shook her head and grabbed a bandage for her cut. “We were so worried about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca tried to stand up, but Chloe pushed her back into the chair. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to cause the two of you so much trouble, I’m really sorry, I do a lot better on my own and I’ll quit the bellas tomorrow-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Chloe put a hand on her cheek and Beca couldn’t breathe. “Hush. You didn’t cause either of us any trouble. We care about you, Beca. That’s not going to change with or without the Bellas. Which you’re definitely not quitting, by the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey finished with her hand and wrapped her knuckles up. She turned Becas hand around and Beca resisted the urge to pull it away. She could see the vague outline of her tattoo through the white long sleeve undershirt she had on under the bellas uniform. Aubrey looked up at her. “Did you get hurt anywhere else?” As she spoke, she put her hand on Beca’s sleeve and started to push it up her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca pulled it back on instinct. Aubrey and Chloe both looked at her as she held her arms tight over her chest. “Uh. No. I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey’s shoulders fell and she looked up at Beca. “You can trust us, you know.” She said and put a hand on her knee. “I know you’re afraid to trust people and everything but we’re not going to hurt you, Beca.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca swallowed. She didn’t know what to do or say. “I’ve really caused you enough trouble. I mean… I’m not even a good Bella.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe shook her head. “Beca, you’re great in the Bellas. Just because you and Aubrey don’t always get along because you have different ideas about how to make the Bellas better doesn’t mean you’re a bad Bella. And stop saying that you’re causing us trouble. Please let us take care of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca eased her shoulders and let her hands fall back into her lap. “I don’t have any other injuries.” It was a white lie. On the same arm as her tattoo, she had cut herself on the shattered glass. Her undershirt was cut too, but it was hidden by the Bella uniform loosely hanging over top of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Aubrey whispered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Beca looked anywhere but at either of them. Aubrey’s eyes could swallow her whole. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Chloe told her. “Just, please be more careful. We hate to see you get hurt like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca nodded. “Come on.” Aubrey put out her hand to Beca and Beca took it. She led her towards the bedrooms. “Let’s get you to bed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos! Keep letting me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere, I swear.” Beca promised as she leaned on the door frame of the guest bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey looked her up and down, then looked at each other and back at her. Chloe wrinkled her nose. “Last time you and Stacie left before the crack of dawn.” Aubrey argued. Beca wasn’t sure what the alternative was. She was not sleeping in their room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca gulped and scratched the back of her head. “You asked me to trust you. That goes both ways. Trust me. I’m not going anywhere.” She told them and even though every fiber of her being wanted to leave, she now couldn’t. She made a promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on babe. Let’s go to bed.” Chloe took Aubrey’s hand and Aubrey gave her one more suspicious look before heading towards their room. “Get some rest, Beca.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca closed the door behind her and laid on the bed in the silk blue pajamas Chloe had given her. She sighed and pulled the sleeve down to look at the tattoo beneath it. The cursive header B of the Barden Bellas stared back at her. Looking at it broke her in two. A pool of guilt formed in her stomach. The two girls down the hall were sweet and caring and she was lying to them. She cared about them and they were good friends. The tattoo staring back at her - </span>
  <em>
    <span>the one that said they were soulmates - </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant she’d never be able to tell them the truth. They were happy. They loved each other - </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were soulmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Stacie asked as soon as she answered the phone. “I really tried to come get you but Aubrey and Chloe were adamant I went back-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. I’m good.” Beca reassured her before she ranted more. “Little rougher up, nothing too bad. I’m at their apartment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stacie sighed. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” She took a long pause to breathe. “Do you want me to come pick you up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca sighed. “I promised them I’d stay the night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca could hear Stacie smile. “Oh did you now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start. It’s way too late for this conversation. It’s been a long night.” Beca replied, rolling her eyes and putting the phone between her shoulder and cheek. She retraced her soulmate tattoo as they spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stacie paused again. “You should really give it a chance Beca.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca sighed, feeling her bones settle on the bed. “They’re really happy together.” She said in a low voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stacie didn’t wait to respond this time, taking it as her opportunity to speak up. “Your tattoo is proof that you’d make them happier.” Then, in a small voice she added. “This isn’t like your parents. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>soulmates.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca gulped. She knew these girls for less than a month and fate dictated that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with them. Her stomach twisted at the thought of lying to them. Why had she gotten involved with them at all? It would’ve been easier if she hadn’t. “Still, I can’t imagine fucking up what they have, Stace. They’re fucking happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t fuck it up. They care about you. You can’t avoid it forever, Beca.” Stacie told her. “You won’t be able to lie to them forever. I don’t think you’ll be able to lie to your soulmates for much longer. I know you care about them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca closed her eyes. Stacie was right. It was hard enough to lie to them about the cut on her arm. “I just.. I don’t know if I tell them they’ll expect this level of commitment and I can’t -“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deep breath.” Stacie cut her off. Beca followed her orders. “Good. They know you’re guarded Beca. They’ll give you as much time as you need. I just… I need you to promise me you’ll give this a chance. You can’t let your dad’s mistakes hold you back. They’re good for you. I know it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Beca trailed off, repeating stacies words over in her head. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll stop by too.” In the split second she hung up the phone, her head hit the pillow and she was asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Beca slept in, since she couldn’t leave anyway. Chloe was the one who woke her up. She had an ice pack in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. “Morning sunshine.” She said in a low voice through the cracked door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca opened her eyes and the light shining in through the window made her squint. She sat up, slowly. Her head was pounding and she couldn’t fully open her black eye. It was swollen, she knew. Her knuckles were sore, but she couldn’t see them to know what they looked like beneath the bandage. She groaned. “Morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe came in and sat on the edge of the bed. “Aw, I know. Lay back.” She did what Chloe told her to and Chloe opened the first aid kit. She took off the bandage on her head and cleaned it up the wound before rebandaging it. Then she put her hand out for Becas and Beca obliged with her bandaged hand. Chloe did the same treatment with her hand and as she finished Aubrey came in with coffee and breakfast on a platter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it look?” Aubrey asked. Beca sat up and leaned against the headboard. Aubrey  sat the platter on her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe scrunched her nose. “She definitely has a concussion.” She said. “And her eye is swollen. Hand will be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” Beca joked, taking a sip of her coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sweetie.” Chloe said. Beca wondered when she started calling her pet names. “How’re you feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a headache. I’ll be fine.” The coffee slipped into her stomach and Beca smiled. Coffee always made her feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I sent a message to the Bellas about canceling practice.” Aubrey said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca frowned and sat her coffee down. “You don’t need to cancel practice. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey and Chloe both shook their heads. “No and we’re not going to classes today either. We’re just going to chill today okay. Just to make sure you’re alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, that’s a bit much don’t you think?” Beca asked. “Really guys, I appreciate your concern but I’m okay. We all have classes today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe shook her head. “We’re trusting each other, remember?” Chloe’s eyes found hers and Beca could only nod. Her stomach flipped at the way Chloe was so serious about it. “Good.” Chloe smiled at her. “We’re all just going to take the day. It’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca moved from the coffee to the pancakes. They were chocolate chip and tasted better than any breakfast she’d ever had. “Holly shit, these are so good.” She mumbled with her mouth full of melted chocolate and pancake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Aubrey laughed. “I’m glad you like them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made these?!” Beca attempted not to spit it all over the two girls as she spoke. Aubrey only nodded. “Fuck. These are fucking good. Thank you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Aubrey laughed. “My mom was a chef.. she died when I was fifteen. It’s a hobby I do to remember her by.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca’s eyes widened and she put her fork down on the plate. “I’m so sorry.” Beca told her. “If it’s any consolation, you do her memory justice.” Beca scratched the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it was a while ago now. But thank you.” Aubrey smiled gratefully at her. “Eat up before it gets cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca didn’t have to be told twice and in ten minutes the plate and cup were empty. Before she could do anything, Chloe took away the tray and went out to the kitchen. “I threw some clothes in the bathroom for you. Just some sweats and a t-shirt.” Chloe told her on her way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca thanked her and went to the bathroom, showered and changed. When she got out, Beca looked in the mirror and realized why Aubrey and Chloe had gone to the lengths they had the night before and wanted her to stay today too. The gash on her forehead went from her hairline down to through her eyebrow. The black eye went from the bridge of her nose and engulfed half of the gash and her entire eye socket. And they didn’t even know about the jagged glass gash that went from her shoulder, down, and around her arm. Beca was glad they gave her a t-shirt and a sweatshirt to wear. It made her much more comfortable and of course it was the only way to hide the deep cut and her tattoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she came out to the living room, the ice pack was returned to her. “Lay on the couch.” Chloe told her and she half heartedly smiled before following the instruction. Chloe and Aubrey sat down with her. Aubrey put her legs on her lap and Chloe cradled her head in her lap. Beca noticed that Aubrey brought three cups of coffee with her and had sat them on the coffee table. “So, we have a couple movies we could watch and marathon if you want to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca groaned. Aubrey cocked an eyebrow at her. “I’m sorry, we can watch a movie but you can expect me to fall asleep. I can’t get through a movie to save my life. I don’t have the attention span for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey laughed. “Alright, we could play a game or just talk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca looked up at Chloe, who looked down at her expectantly. “I can’t believe you’re skipping classes and you cancelled practice for this.” She pointed to her eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that,” Chloe pointed to her eye too. “Is a little worse than you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey added quickly after, “I’m just glad you’re not too stubborn to stop us from taking care of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca sat up slowly and took her second cup of coffee in her hand. “It’s not like I’ve never been punched before.” Beca laughed but the other two didn’t seem to think it was funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Aubrey told her. “Do you like the coffee? I didn’t know how you take it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca nodded, “I like all coffee, but if I had a preference it’d just be something sweet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I didn’t think Bitter Beca had a sweet bone in her body.” Chloe joked and bumped her shoulder into Becas. Beca couldn’t do anything but wince. The pain was real and visceral in response to a collision. And her response was not small enough to go unnoticed. She clenched her eyes shut and the sound was audible to both girls around her. When she opened her eyes, Beca hesitated. She didn’t know how to walk it back. “Beca…” Chloe stated slowly. “Did you lie to us last night, about having other wounds?” Beca swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show us your arm.” Aubrey said when Beca didn’t respond fast enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca stood up and both girls followed her. “It’s fine, really.” She turned to each side of her, but both exits were blocked. She was trapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Becs, I thought we settled this last night. We just want to help. Please show us.” Beca’s stomach curled. Either way they’d know something was wrong. She didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really -“ Beca picked up her foot to step over the coffee table and Aubrey pulled her back by her good arm. In an instant both girls were on her, holding one arm each. Chloe ripped the sleeve up as fast she could against a struggling Beca. Beca didn’t have any choice in the matter. In a split second, everything she’d been hiding came to fruition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe looked down at her wrist and the wound she was looking for was long forgotten. Replacing it, was the black ink curled into a capital B on Beca’s skin, clear as day. Chloe’s same tattoo, Aubrey’s same tattoo. Chloe didn’t move a muscle and stood still, holding Beca’s hand with both of her own. Their eyes met and Chloe’s were filled with an emotion Beca couldn’t pin down. Beca crumbled beneath the fear of whatever reaction Chloe would have. Then Aubrey peaked around her shoulder and found the same sight of Beca’s pulled up sleeve - of her soulmate tattoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca ran. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It must get lonely.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all your wonderful comments/kudos! The comments really help with inspiration so keep em comin! </p><p>Have a great day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beca had been in the guest room for twenty minutes with her back against the closed and locked door. Chloe and Aubrey had followed her to the guest room and Beca knew they were on the other side of the door. Beca’s stomach was rattled by the surreal experience from twenty minutes before. Chloe and Aubrey had asked her time after time to unlock the door, to let them in. Beca was quiet. Tears were streaming down her face, but she tried to keep it quiet so the two girls on the other side of the door couldn’t hear. She wished she could go back in time and change what happened. She wished they didn’t know. But they did. They knew she’d been lying to them from day one. They knew that her soulmate tattoo was the same as them, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> cursive capital B. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Becs, please. Please open the door.” Chloe’s voice sounded desperate. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Please just let us look at your arm.” This was her last attempt, Beca could tell. She’d tried asking her to open the door maybe ten times now. Aubrey had asked another ten times on top of that. Beca hadn’t responded once, but she knew this couldn’t last much longer. She’d texted Stacie and asked for a ride, but hadn’t gotten anything back. She sighed and wiped her face clean of the tears. She stood and unlocked the door, then turned away from it and walked to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, she heard the girls on the other side stand and the door jiggled open seconds later. Beca took off the sweatshirt they’d given her, nervously. The air on her arms felt cold. She felt vulnerable in every way. The girls rushed in and Beca sat on the bed. She couldn’t look up, couldn’t look either of them in the eye. Chloe and Aubrey sat down on the bed, both on the same side as her cut arm. Chloe pulled up the sleeve of the tshirt she’d given Beca. It was an old Wonder Years tour shirt. Chloe was gentle with the fabric, flipping it up Beca’s shoulder and revealing the laceration running from her shoulder down her arm. “Jesus, Becs.” Chloe mumbled, looking it over. It was long and Beca knew it was deep. Chloe immediately went to work and Aubrey handed her whatever she needed. Beca joked to herself that it was a good thing Chloe was in the medical field too. Beca looked anywhere around the room to avoid their eyes. “You might need stitches.” Beca didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to say - didn’t know how to say it. She didn’t need stitches. She’d been in enough fights in high school to know if she did or not. Chloe and Aubrey wouldn’t believe the trouble she’d gotten into during the three-year long divorce her parents went through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really don’t believe in Soulmates?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey’s words hung in the air. She made it an entire five minutes without saying anything. Beca felt the sting of her words immediately. She thought about the Never Have I Ever game they played a month before. She knew what Aubrey was asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t believe in us? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca didn’t respond. Didn’t look up. Couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe finished wrapping up her arm. She took Beca’s chin and forced her to look up and into her eyes. “Hey, we care about you, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca nodded and pulled away. “The two of you are so happy together.” She told them as she looked down at her tattoo. “The two of you make each other happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do.” Aubrey said, but her tone told Beca that she didn’t understand what Beca was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca’s voice was shaking. “My parents were happy before my dad met his soulmate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey was the first one to speak. “I’m not saying what your dad did was the right thing to do, but… your parents weren’t soulmates Beca.” Aubrey took her hand and Beca looked down to see her tracing the lines of the capital B tattoo. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca met her gaze. Then met Chloe’s. She looked back down at the bed. “I don’t know why either of you care so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey shook her head. “I don’t know why you care so little about yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe brushed Beca’s hair behind her ear. “Have you ever taken a second to think about what you want, Beca? Have you ever thought about how happy you could be with someone? That you don’t have to do everything on your own?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca’s phone rang and she answered it. It was Stacie, she was outside. “Are you okay?” Stacie asked after hearing the sound of Beca’s voice answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right out.” Beca felt a pang of guilt when she saw both Aubrey and Chloe were disappointed about that. She hung up the phone and stood from the bed. “I, uh. I’ll get the clothes back to you at practice tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beca…” Chloe started but Beca couldn’t take this conversation right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Beca went for the door and this time neither girl went to stop her. They let her go and the cool fall air was a breath of fresh air in her lungs. She practically ran to Stacie’s car. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She said once she was in the passenger's seat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie pulled away when she was in the car and went for the exit of the apartment complex, though she was only half paying attention to the road. Her eyes were mulling over Beca’s appearance - her obvious injuries. Beca sighed. She just needed to be alone. To do a mix. Something. “You’re in short sleeves.” Stacie noted and the connotation of the sentence was obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They… found out.” Beca sunk in her seat and tears were rolling down her face without any consent from her brain. She hated crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Beca…” Stacie put a hand on her knee, reassuringly. “I’m sorry. Wasn’t exactly the way you wanted them to, huh?” Beca nodded and proceeded to tell Stacie what happened from the previous night and into the next morning. She pointed out the laceration on her arm and explained how Chloe bumped into her on the couch, which prompted questioning. Then she explained her hiding for twenty minutes and the conversation before Stacie arrived. Stacie listened silently as Beca finished the story through and through. Then she said what Beca knew she would say. “They’re right you know. You never think about what could make you happy, Beca. You’ve spent your entire life trying to be on your own because you don’t want to get hurt. Did you ever think that you’re hurting yourself? You don’t trust anyone, Beca.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.” Beca argued, but she was still thinking about the conversation she had with Chloe and Aubrey the night before, about trusting them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think having one single person in the world that you trust is probably a bad sign?” Stacie kind of laughed, but Beca knew she was just trying to lighten the mood. “Seriously, don’t you think that maybe you should trust more than just me? That maybe fighting fate is going to make everything that much harder?” Beca rolled her eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca crumbled as they pulled into the Barden parking lot near their dorm. “I’ll… think about it.” Stacie didn’t say anything more and Beca spent the entire day thereafter on her computer and mix board. Thinking was the last thing she did that day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey sat on the couch of their apartment after Beca left, for a long time too lost in their own thoughts to say anything at all. Each of them were just as shocked about what happened as Beca seemed to be when Chloe saw her tattoo. They were at a loss. Neither of them had ever expected to have another soulmate - neither of them had known it was possible. But now that they knew, it was impossible to forget about it. There was a piece missing from them - not from their relationship, but from their lives. Another piece to their whole. And she’d walked out without even considering them as part of her whole. Neither could say it didn’t hurt. Neither could say they didn’t care about Beca. Each of them were drawn to the brunette from day one. And now they knew why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Aubrey was the first one to speak up. She looked at her girlfriend, huddled up and holding her legs on the other side of their couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe cocked an eyebrow at her. “Are you?” The answer was obvious. Neither of them were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite that, Aubrey just shook her head in response. “She’s so…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scared.” Chloe finished the sentence. “Have you ever noticed that she’s just adverse to touch? I can’t even hug her.” Chloe pouted and pulled her legs closer to her chest, if that was possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey scratched the back of her head. “Yeah.. it’s going to take time for her to really open up to us. I just think… we have to be patient.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe stared at her. It was so easy for them to make eye contact - to talk without speaking a word. Beca had trouble meeting anyone’s eyes. “You want to be in a relationship with her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “She’s our soulmate.” Aubrey said in a low, almost breathless voice. “How can I not? You do too right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Chloe whispered. Her eyes brightened with her smile. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Aubrey half heartedly smiled back at her. “We just have to be patient with her, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s known since we met her.” Chloe said and trailed off with her words, reliving the memory of the activities fair - of the shower. “It just hurts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It hurts that she knew and didn’t tell us.. but it hurts worse knowing she felt the need to keep it a secret because she didn’t want to ruin our relationship. She’s so scared of hurting us. She’s hurting herself.” Aubrey sighed. Beca was a fortress of walls. Just as they thought they were making progress, they had to take two more steps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe laid her chin on her arms around her legs. “Do you think she’d ever have told us?” She asked. “Do you think she would’ve kept it a secret, silently suffering?” It broke Chloe’s heart to consider it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, don’t go there. We know now. She belongs with us.” Aubrey told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s shoulders fell. “What should we do? What if she never comes around?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey stood up and put in a brave face. “She’ll come around. I mean really, who could resist my charm and your flirting, hm?”  Chloe smiled despite the pain still lingering in her chest. “Come on, we’ve got a free day. I want to take my beautiful girlfriend on a date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey and Chloe tried their best to enjoy the day, despite the morning. Both spend the next day waiting for Bellas practice and waiting to see the petite brunette. On their date, they’d decided to take it slow, but at the same time act as they would with anyone else they might’ve dated. They decided they could flirt and turn on the charm. They decided they wouldn’t stand idly by and let Beca slip away from them. They’d make an effort to get her to fall for them the way they’d started falling for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca was late to practice and told them she’d gotten caught up at the radio station. Which meant they didn’t get the chance to talk to her before practice and had to wait till practice was over to get a word in edgewise. Of course, Beca didn’t make it easy. She bolted the second Aubrey dismissed the Bellas, grabbing her bag from the bleachers on her way out. Chloe and Aubrey had to chase her down before she ran out of the auditorium. “Beca!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca turned around like a child getting caught for sneaking out. Then she seemed to remember something. “Oh right,” Beca walked back to the group of girls, all of whom enjoyed lingering around the gym. “Here,” Beca pulled the newly washed clothes Chloe had given her the day before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe shook her head. “You keep them. Looks better on you.” Chloe smiled and enjoyed the way the smallest comment seemed to make Beca blush. Had it always been like that? Or was it because Beca’s secret was out? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca ran for the hills but Aubrey called after her, stopping her. “Beca, wait! Ladies, how do you feel about having a night in tonight at our place? Movie marathon?” Aubrey cut in and Chloe looked at her, just as surprised as everyone else. But she caught on quick. Talking the bellas into a night in meant talking Beca into coming over again. That seemed to be their best bet at talking to her. “Dance party?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a Tuesday?” Amy asked, as if they all didn’t know she’d party on any day. “Count me in.” Many of the girls agreed to it behind her, chiming in on movie marathon ideas - Harry Potter, star wars, etc. The only one who didn’t jump on it was Beca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Becs, what about you?” Chloe asked. Chloe couldn’t hide her mischievous grin. “You in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there!” Stacie said and Beca cringed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Game set and match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Aubrey and Chloe had the living room set for a movie marathon. They’d made the room a blanket fort and fit the couch and tv inside - moving the coffee table out of the way all together. They set out blankets, pillows, popped tons of popcorn, of course drinks, and put in the Harry Potter movie set in. In a matter of hours the pillow fort was filled with snuggling bellas, watching the first Harry Potter and quoting it with goofy voices - well everyone but Beca of course, who hated every second of watching. But she was there and Aubrey and Chloe had a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beca, can we talk to you for a minute?” Chloe asked during a refill snack break in between movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca hesitated to answer. “Co-captains call!” Stacie pushed Beca towards the co-captains and Beca stumbled forward. Stacie winked at the co-captains and went off in another direction. Before Beca had a chance to turn back, Chloe took her by the hand Aubrey led them back to the master bedroom. Beca hesitated to even enter the room. She hardly stepped past the threshold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, guys, I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s your turn to listen.” Aubrey stated firmly. “We’ve listened to you and tried hard best not to step on your toes, but it’s our turn to tell you how we feel.” The blonde crossed her arms. Chloe and her had sat on their bed as soon they entered the room, comfortably arranging themselves for the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Chloe took that as good enough to go on. Chloe pat the edge of the bed between her and Aubrey. Beca looked but didn’t move. Chloe raised an eyebrow and did it again. “Come on.” She said. Beca closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then joined them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Beca said, confirming their opportunity to speak. “Tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We care about you, a lot Beca. We’ve both had a crush on you.” Chloe told her and Beca seemed entirely surprised by the confession. As if they weren’t soulmates at all. “And nothing in this world is going to change Aubrey and I’s relationship. And it's not your responsibility or your right to decide that we’re better off without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca again opened her mouth to protest, but Aubrey cut her off. “We’re not asking to go all in either. We know you’re scared.” Aubrey said. “But, neither of us can let you walk away without trying. So we propose that we take our relationship as slow as you want. Even as friends.” Beca seemed to be with her so far. “But.” Beca frowned, seeming to know there would be a but. “You have to stop closing yourself off and hiding from us. You have to let yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>your feelings and hang out with us, as usual.” She let the words hang in the air for a long time to let them sink in. “And if by the end of the year you still want to be on your own.. we won’t ask you to stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you say anything,” Chloe added. “You should think about the fact that we’re not just your soulmates, you’re ours.” The words were so concrete that all three of them seemed dazed hearing them said out loud. “Which means you should give us a say in if there is something here. You don’t just get to decide that because you’re scared you won’t have a relationship with us. Unless…” Chloe gulped before she finished. “Unless you can look me in the eye and tell me that you have absolutely no romantic feelings for Either of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca looked up, a deer in headlights look in her eyes. She was quiet for a long time as the words sank in. Her eyes were so beautiful. “I…” Beca stuttered. “I.. okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca nodded, slowly. “You’re right. I’m not the only part of the whole here… I don’t get make that decision without you two. And…” Beca took a big deep breath and her two soulmates could see her entire chest expand. “I do have feelings. For both of you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. All I need.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triple update! Thanks for kudos and comments! Lemme know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Becs, honey,” Beca awoke to Chloe’s voice and a gentle shake of her shoulder. “Sweetie, wake up.” Beca opened her eyes and looked around. The pillow fort once filled with Bellas was now an empty pile of blankets. The TV was paused on the title screen of the fourth Harry Potter movie. She’d somehow missed half of the second and the entire third movie. All of the Bellas must’ve gone back to campus. She stretched and sat up. Chloe smiled, watching her wake up. “You’re so cute when you’re sleepy.” She mumbled and Beca noticed that behind Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey were talking by the glass door outside of the pillow fort. “Stacie’s leaving.” Chloe told her. Stacie and Aubrey turned their attention to them when they heard Stacie’s name. “If you want to go with her… Or you could spend the night.. If you want.” Chloe’s face was already hopeful of the answer and Beca blinked a few times, trying to wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca’s instinct was to go back to the dorms, but the memory of her conversation with Chloe and Aubrey earlier lingered in the back of her mind. She’d promised them that she’d let it play out naturally, however that happened. She knew by just this question that it’d be a hard task. It wasn’t easy to go against her loner instinct. She swallowed. “Uh, yeah. If you don’t mind driving me back for class around noon tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem at all.” Aubrey reassured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie nodded. “Alright then I’m off. Have a great night, ladies.” She winked at Beca before exiting through the glass door. Beca rolled her eyes at whatever connotation she was insinuating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe took her chin and looked over her black eye. “You haven’t been icing it, have you?” Beca was having a hard time getting used to Chloe touching her in any sense - to anyone touching her. Chloe was physically close with all of the bellas, but she was especially careful around Beca. Every time they touched, it was deliberate on Chloe’s part and well thought out. Beca didn’t answer and Chloe shook her head. “This is why we wanted you to stay yesterday. May I?” Beca nodded and Chloe went for the first aid kit. Aubrey brought Beca a glass of water and sat next to her on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t kidding about movies, huh?” Aubrey chuckled when Beca yawned for a third time since Chloe woke her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca shook her head. “I have a hard enough time getting through one and you tried to get me through what, seven? Eight? No way in hell, Posen.” They laughed for a minute and fell silent. Chloe brought back the first aid kit and rebandaged Beca’s head in the meantime. “So… how did you guys meet? What’s your story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled and glanced at Aubrey before looking back at Beca’s head. “Well, obviously we both auditioned for the Bellas freshman year and that’s how we met. Being a bella was different back then though. The Bellas weren’t exactly as… much of a family as we’re trying to make it now. We didn’t exactly get along with everyone else, but we stuck through it together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve been dating ever since?” Beca asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey shook her head. “Oh, no. We didn’t start dating for two years. We didn’t want to rush into anything, or rush a relationship because we knew we were soulmates.” The word soulmates seemed to hang in the air. “We uh, just wanted to enjoy getting to know each other before we started dating. We started dating two years later, in October.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, I just thought-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe shrugged. “It’s okay, most people do. Most people also jump the gun on their relationships since they already know they belong together. We just wanted to take it slow.” The story made Beca feel a little better about the proposition she’d been cornered into tonight. They didn’t just want to take it slow for Beca’s sake, they’d done it with each other too. Chloe finished with her head and looked at her hand. She ultimately decided to leave it without a wrap, it was just a little bruised. She put away the first aid kit and rejoined them on the couch. “Actually, Aubrey only met my family last year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Beca asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I mean, for a while we wanted to keep the relationship to ourselves. Enjoy it together, ya know? It was until I went home for Christmas last year that I asked Aubrey if she wanted to come with me. My family’s kind of big and they can be overwhelming.” Beca couldn’t help her mind drifting to imagine what it’d be like to meet Chloe’s family. “I have three brothers and they all have wives, plus my parents. I can be a lot to take in. I mean I love them, so much. I’d never change having a big family. They’re just all over anyone I bring with me - friends included.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be nice.” Beca said, mulling it over. “It was kind of like that when I was little, before my parents got divorced I hung out with them and my cousins and stuff on Christmas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Chloe said and put a hand on Beca’s leg. “It must’ve been really hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a lot of ignoring her instincts for Beca not to scoot away. “It.. was and it wasn’t. The divorce itself sucked. My parents were awful to each other. But.. if it didn’t happen I wouldn’t have met Stacie either so.. There’s some good memories there too.” Chloe rubbed circles on Beca’s leg as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I just hear Beca Mitchell look on the bright side?” Aubrey laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca rolled her eyes, playfully. “Ha, Ha, very funny Posen.” They all laughed. Before Beca knew it a few hours had passed just talking about this, that, and their families. They shared memories, talked about friends. Beca had a good time and her cheeks even hurt from laughing. It was two in the morning by the time they all agreed that it was too late and they had to get some kind of sleep for classes, work, and practice the next day. They changed into some other clothes and Beca wore the Wonder Years Tour shirt she’d washed that morning when she had planned on giving back to Chloe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Beca came out of the bathroom, both Chloe and Aubrey were standing in the hall, by the door frame of their room. They were looking at her with a different kind of stare. Beca couldn’t quite put her finger on it. They looked guilty of something - or pleading? Beca folded her arms. “Out with it.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey exchanged glances with each other and then looked at Beca. “We were wondering…” Chloe clicked her heels together when she paused. “Do you want to sleep in our room?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>In our bed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca scratched the back of her head. Her stomach flipped at the thought. They’d only just agreed to let things flow naturally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleeping together </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t even been on her radar. “I.. uh..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to… We just don’t feel right… leaving you in the guest bedroom when…” Aubrey couldn’t exactly finish one sentence, but Beca understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca took a step forward and put Aubrey’s hair behind her ear. “Hey, hey. I want to. I just… we’re taking things slow right? That room is just… your room and I’m not… ready yet.” Beca let her hand fall to Aubrey’s shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Aubrey embraced her immediately and fully. Her arms wrapped around Beca’s waist and hugged her tight. She smelled like honeydew and the smell after rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn!” As soon as Beca let go of Aubrey, Chloe was all over her. She practically knocked her over in a fierce hug. Chloe smelled like apple pie. Beca smiled at how happy each of them seemed for something so simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in the morning.” Beca told them. “And thanks for everything… again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chloe pulled away, she put a hand on Becas cheek. “Thank you for really trying. We know it’s not easy.” Beca swallowed at how close Chloe was to her face. She swallowed and her throat was dry. “Goodnight Becs.” Before Beca could turn away, Chloe pulled at her face and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Aubrey took up the opportunity and followed up with a second peck on her other cheek. Then they turned away and ran back into their room as if they’d gotten away with something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I'm yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the Kudos/comments! They really inspire me to write more! Wow, ten chapters in less than a week! Check back tonight for more? Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next month went by without a hitch. Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey hung out together on and off when their schedules aligned. Beca didn’t avoid them anymore or push them away and everything actually seemed easier now that she didn’t. They all got to know one another without any of them running off when the conversation got serious. It was a comfortable rhythm for Beca. She was busy enough, but not too busy to make her mixes. Meanwhile, the Bellas moved up in the competition and they were getting closer to the top tier of groups. Aubrey and Chloe were ecstatic about it and Beca was happy they were. There was some friction between them about the set they used, but they tried to leave that at practice. They’d all become good friends and Beca was glad for it. In all honesty, she’d never had so many friends in her life. She was getting closer with all of the Bellas - she’d even say that Amy was one of her best friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was great, except for the nights. Not long after she’d agreed to stop fighting Aubrey and Chloe, she started having nightmares. She’d had them often in middle school and throughout high school. In high school, it was Stacie who got them to stop, mostly by distraction. Now they were back in full force. Most nights of the week, Beca woke up in a full blown sweat, hands shaking, breath ragged. It took her too long to realize she was in her dorm room, entirely safe and not in middle school listening to her parents screaming. More often than not the nightmare gave her panic when she realized she didn’t have her headphones to drown out their voices. Half way through the month the nightmares got worse. It wasn’t only her parents fighting, screaming, and crying. It was Aubrey and Chloe fighting over her - breaking up over her. Since that started, the panic attacks got worse. She was lucky she hadn’t woken Stacie up yet. She was sure Stacie would’ve told Aubrey or Chloe and it would’ve been a whole thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Beca avoided spending the night at their apartment. It was both because she was afraid they’d ask her to sleep in their room and because of the nightmares. It felt like an intrusion to sleep in their space. Like they deserved space away from her. They were, after all, a couple and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just their friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though, that was getting harder to believe with the slowly increasing physical touch they gave her. Especially when they were alone. It made her nervous any time either girl put their arm around her waist. She felt bad when it made her shoulders tense. Still, she was getting to know them and that was the best part of the month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey’s father and her didn’t get along too well and it felt like a point of contact between them. Aubrey’s father always seemed disappointed in her in the same way that Beca’s father was disappointed in her goal to become a DJ. Instead of majoring in business to one day take over the Posen family company, like her father wanted, she was double majoring in environmental science and psychology. She wanted to use it to go to graduate school and become a lawyer. Her father also seemed disappointed that she had no interest in the military. He had used the military to pay for his college education and after he served his time he founded the Posen PR. Aubrey didn’t want to take over for him because she hated what he used the PR company for. It didn’t represent anything real to her, just some corporate bullshit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was going to medical school because she’d fallen in love with taking care of people when she was young. Her eldest brother got into a bad car accident when he was in high school and he ended up with a traumatic brain injury. With their other siblings, her parents had their hands full. Chloe went with him everyday for rehabilitation and physical therapy. Ever since than she’d decided that she wanted to be a physician and help people in any way they could. Beca thought it was sweet and that it explained why Chloe was so adamant about picking Beca up from the police station. Though, truth be told it was probably because of Chloe that Beca’s injuries healed so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In return, Chloe and Aubrey both took time to get to know Beca. Chloe listened to the radio station during Beca’s shifts everyday or night. She expressed day in and day out that Beca’s mixes were the best. She often asked for Beca to make her a mix she could play on her phone, which eventually led to Beca starting a Spotify creator account. And as much as Aubrey didn’t want to change their set, she had a lot to teach Beca too. She had been classically trained from a young age in music and it filled in some missing pieces of Beca’s musical knowledge. Between Aubrey and the music business classes, her mixes were getting better and better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In celebration of making it into the top five in the ICCA’s national competition, the TrebleMakers were hosting a frat-esc party. The Bellas had been invited by Bumper, Amy’s soulmate. It was a typical college party with red solo drinks and all. Drunk college kids jumped off the roof and into the pool, the music was loud enough to get the cops called, and the dance floor was the concrete patio. Beca wasn’t as into it as she wanted to be. Really, she was just tired. The nightmares kept her up day in and day out. Over the course of the last week, Beca had gotten a total of four hours of sleep. She’d fallen asleep in business and had another nightmare which really sucked. She got some weird looks, but she wasn’t friends with anyone in that class - thank god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sitting at an outdoor bar, watching the Bellas dance from afar and drinking her second cup of some weird alcoholic mix that Bumper had thrown together in a sport jug. Jesse had sat next to her, being the only other one who didn’t seem as hype about the party as everyone else. “How’s it going short stack?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca smiled, tiredly. “Just tired. I guess you know what that’s like.” She said, referring to the fact that Jesse was the only other a cappella singer who was also working at the radio station and taking on a full load of classes his freshman year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’ll say. And here I thought that all I’d want to do in college was drink and find my soulmate. Neither are all that appeasing now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca rolled her eyes at him, “Don’t act like you’re too cool to want a soulmate, Swanson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, like you do?” He laughed and she did too. They each took another sip of the weird drinks and both cringed at the taste. “Seriously though, have you met yours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca took in a deep breath. She wasn’t all over telling anyone about her two soulmates yet. If she did, she’d just feel more pressure to be in some kind of committed relationship with the two girls dancing twenty feet away. Not that she didn’t want that. She just didn’t know. “Yeah, I have.” She mumbled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That good, huh?” Jesse laughed and she rolled her eyes playfully at him. “Me too though.. he’s just a mess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca nodded and turned her attention full toward him, so not to look too uninterested. “I think I’m the mess in my situation.” She told him and he laughed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a mess Becaw, you’re just a little…” Jesse scratched the back of his head, “rough around the edges.” The death stare Beca gave him made him recoil. He put his hands up. “You’re the one who said you were a mess.” He defended himself. Beca eased up and laughed with him. “So uh, fellow soulmate hater, you wouldn’t want to get out of here, would you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Becs, babe!” Beca wasn’t sure when she took her eyes off Chloe and Aubrey and when they got behind her. She turned to see a rather drunk Chloe approaching them. The nickname made Beca flinch, but it wasn’t too obvious that anyone would think twice about it. “Come dance with us!” Beca flinched again when Aubrey wrapped a protective arm around Beca’s waist and looked at Jesse pointedly. Beca knew then that they’d heard him ask her to go home with him. She obviously wouldn’t ever, but she could feel the possessiveness leaking off both of the girls. Chloe put her arm around Beca’s neck. “Come onnnn,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse smiled at her. “I think she’s tired, guys.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong thing to say</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beca thought. She felt Aubrey’s grip tighten on her. “Aw, should we take you home, sweetie?” The words were pointed and Beca swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can dance..” Beca stood up, despite her friend’s arms wrapped around her. She looked apologetically at Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I don’t mind driving you back if they want to stay.” Jesse stood with her and Beca wished he’d just let it go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey smiled too widely, too happily. “It’s alright, she’s all ours.” Beca’s stomach flipped at the notion and at the same time she felt like she was a toy that a group of toddlers were fighting over. It caused mixed feelings in her. Jesse only nodded slowly and went in another direction. Beca was pulled in the direction of the dance floor. The speakers beat and vibrated her chest. Beca pulled away just before they entered and Chloe and Aubrey turned to stare at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to speak - but after looking in their eyes she saw that both of them were more drunk than she’d ever seen either of them. They were staggering to stand up. “Aubrey, give me your keys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beca, I’m not-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are. Don’t fight with me. Give me your keys.” Beca put her hand out expectantly and it only took a minute for Aubrey to give in and stuffed her hand in her pocket to produce her keys. Then Beca agreed to the dance floor, but the rest of the night she kept herself from drinking anymore. She was hardly buzzed so by the time they’d finished dancing and the party was winding down, she was sober enough to drive Aubrey’s car. She let Stacie know she was taking them home and walked the girls to the car. Each of them were leaning on her more than she’d even expected. She wondered how they’d gotten so drunk. Beca had never seen them this far gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Back at their apartment, Beca had to do a little coercing to get them to sit down and relax on the couch while she got them some water. One thing her mom taught her was that the best cure for a hangover is a preventative cup of water and a pain killer. She got them both and leaned against the wall while they drank. “Becaaaa,” Chloe wined when she didn’t sit down with them. “Are you mad at us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca scrunched her nose. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.” She mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s face turned into a pout. “You’re mad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca smiled half heartedly at the drunk girl. “Just a little. It’s okay. Let’s just get you two to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry.” Aubrey mumbled, but she seemed unable to stop smiling. “We just didn’t like him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca was surprised that Aubrey knew why she was mad. “Jesse?” Beca probed. Chloe and Aubrey looked around and avoided her gaze. “Get to talking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other and back at Beca. “You just.. don’t tell anyone about us.” Chloe said in a small voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca cocked an eyebrow at the redhead. “And? You want people to know that you own me? That I’m your object?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not.” Aubrey said and Beca could tell Beca’s words were sobering to her. “We just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Aubrey didn’t have more to say Beca cut in. “Come on, we’ll talk about it when you’re sober. Let’s get you to bed.”  Aubrey and Chloe both went to protest. “No, no. To bed with you.” Beca told them, more firmly this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked them back and refilled their waters, leaving them on each of the night stands. She had to make them change and tuck them in. They’re faces were still bright red from the alcohol, but Beca knew they would fall asleep soon enough. “Beca?” Chloe asked when Beca went toward the door. Beca turned back to her. Her hand was on her light.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Red?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please come to bed.” Chloe’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. A plea. Beca almost didn’t have the strength to hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Not tonight, Red. Snuggle with Bree.” And she turned the light out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca slept in the guest bedroom and woke up the next morning the same as she had the weeks before. She felt like she was suffocating as she opened her eyes and took a huge breath in. She was gasping for air, her heart rate was rapid. Anxiety courses through her veins. It took her longer to realize where she was than it normally did in the dorm. It took her an extra minute to calm down. Then she checked the clock. It was too early for her usually, but she wasn’t getting any sleep now. She decided to get started on breakfast, knowing Chloe and Aubrey would need it for the hangovers they were facing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, both girls were not whining in bed with migraines. They were in the kitchen, already cooking and it looked like finishing cooking breakfast. Aubrey noticed her first, a half hearted smile on her face. “You’re up early.” Aubrey noted before Beca could speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you are with the night you had.” Beca quipped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey visibly swallowed and looked at the floor. “I stress cook.” She said, as if that explained anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe added on to further Aubrey’s explanation. “What she means to say is that we’re sorry for last night.” Chloe’s eyes were wide and on her like she thought Beca would bolt for the door. With their past, Beca couldn’t blame her for thinking she might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to cook breakfast, I’m sure the two of you have hangovers.” Beca replied, sitting at the breakfast table next to Chloe. Aubrey finished with the food and sat down too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was twiddling her thumbs. “I really don’t know what came over us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca sighed. “It’s okay. I might have overreacted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey shook her head. “No you’re right. We don’t own you. You’re your own person. We’ve just never been… jealous, before. With each other we were always really fluid about flirting and Chloe’s just a physical person… but with you…you’re just not...” Aubrey looked near tears and Beca couldn’t handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a flirty person, so when you saw me with someone else, it made you jealous.” Beca inferred and both girls nodded. Beca tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she thought about the two of them jealous. She didn’t want to think it was hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re really sorry.” Chloe didn’t look at Beca as she said it. Her eyes were down cast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca took Chloe’s chin and made her look up. Chloe looked into her eyes and Beca glanced at Aubrey too. “I am yours..” She said in a small voice. “I… may not be really outspoken about how I feel, but you’re my soulmates. I… can’t tell you not to feel jealous. It’s a natural feeling. Even if we are only friends for now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean that?” Aubrey asked. Hope was clear in her voice. “That you’re ours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe looked just as hopeful as she stared at Beca. “Yes.” Beca said. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. this is me trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I so didn't mean for this to fall on Valentines day. I'm so sorryyyyyyyy</p><p>Let me know what you think! I love all the comments/kudos! I spend so much of my day refreshing my email to see what you all say! </p><p>Happy Valentine's day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emily Junk joined the Bellas just before the ICCAs semi final. She had a lot of work to do to make up for the fact that she was a late entry freshman into Barden for second semester, but she was a really young freshman, having graduated high school early. She’d come into a Bellas practice and explained to them her dream of being a Barden Bella - told them her mom was one and that Bellas were family. Chloe and Aubrey let her audition because she was what they called a Legacy Bella. Her audition was her own song writing and she was good. But it wasn’t her singing that made Aubrey more inclined to let her into the Bellas. It was her songwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got all I need when I got you and I, I look around me, and see a sweet life, I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey knew part of those lyrics from many months before when she’d asked Stacie what her soulmate tattoo said. And as soon as Stacie heard the lyrics, Aubrey watched her posture straighten and her ears perked. She felt like she was all of a sudden watching something all too intimate. Stacie’s eyes glowed and darkened as she watched Emily sing. Aubrey invited her to join the Bellas when she was done and let everyone go home after that - mostly so Stacie could take her chance and talk to the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca wanted to get involved when Stacie approached Emily, but Aubrey pulled her away. “Maybe let her have this one on her own?” Aubrey asked and Beca gave a protective glacé toward Stacie and Emily before agreeing with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following few weeks were spent preparing Emily for competition and simultaneously making sure to give Stacie and her time alone. Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca made good wingmen, but Stacie asked them to give her a little time before she told Emily about her tattoo. Emily was younger than Stacie expected her to be and wanted to give her a little time before she said anything. Aubrey thought it was sweet and it also reminded her of a little brunette of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semi finals came quickly and Aubrey was beyond nervous about it. Everyone was a little stressed, everyone was nervous. The time seemed to come and go in a blink of an eye to Aubrey - their set interrupted by Beca’s solo of Bulletproof. Just like that Aubrey felt like her dream to finish the competition once and for all - </span>
  <em>
    <span>and win - </span>
  </em>
  <span>was over. They were out. It was over, hardly before the real competition had begun. Aubrey was heartbroken. And when she looked back at it even an hour later she’d regret everything she did after. Aubrey shouldn’t have said what she did to Beca. She shouldn’t have ever yelled at her, shouldn’t have ever called her self absorbed. Shouldn’t have ever said that Beca was trying to screw them up. Shouldn’t have called her a pain in her ass. None of it was true. She loved Beca’s passion and how much effort she’d been putting into the Bellas despite everything else. Beca was one of the most selfless people she knew - she just wasn’t outspoken enough to show it to everyone. She cared so much about the people in her small circle. She didn’t mean a lick of what she was saying - she was overreacting about the competition. She was just upset and Beca was the closest thing to an explanation for their failings. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>failings. Deep down, she knew she loved Beca. She just had a hard time with herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aubrey, don’t-“ Chloe tried to stop her. “Beca is not-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Chloe.” Beca spoke with a sarcastic tone in her voice and to everyone who didn’t know her, they’d think she was mad. But Aubrey had gotten to know her. She could hear the pain lingering in the back of Beca’s throat. She could see it in those beautiful blue eyes. “You don’t have a pretend you actually have a say in the group. I don’t need your help.” There was a long silence backstage. “You know what, if this is what I get for trying? I’m done.” Aubrey and Chloe’s both felt the sting of Beca’s words immediately. It wasn’t about the Bellas. They could feel it. They knew what Beca meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days - </span>
  <em>
    <span>week and a half without Beca </span>
  </em>
  <span>- was torture for Aubrey and Chloe both. When Chloe wasn’t crying, she was stuck on the couch watching sad love movies until she cried again. Spring break was nothing like she’d wanted it to be. They’d gone to Beca’s dorm countless times. They’d left flowers, notes, and texted her a million times. She wouldn’t answer. She never answered the door, never called them back. Stacie even told them that they had to respect her space on that one, she wouldn’t let them in either. Unless they showed up at Beca’s job, which they’d never do at the risk of jeopardizing it, they were out of options. Beca had to come to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hasn’t helped that there was a constant tension between them. Since Beca left, they’d been uneasy. Chloe wanted to say that nothing would keep them from being together even without Beca. But since Beca had come into their lives, there was another piece of them that would always feel like it was missing without her. Chloe and Aubrey loved each other and they’d be okay. They had plenty of fights in the course of their two years together and plenty of make ups too. Couple fought. It was healthy to fight and they were stable enough to be sure that they’d get over it. They loved each other much more than they cared about whatever fight they were having at the time. They were soulmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey felt the same way about this fight with Beca. Even the Bellas mattered less than spending the rest of their lives with Beca. Not that They’d ever tell Beca how much they really wanted that. Beca was too scared for them to confess that strong of feelings at only a few months. Beca needed time and in the last few months they’d made so much progress. Which made this hurt more than anything else. It felt like twenty steps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain, the longing, and the tension all led up to the bellas practice once spring break came to an end. Aubrey had called an emergency meeting after she got the call that the Bellas were back in the competition over a technicality. Chloe had texted Beca about it too, but still didn’t hear back. It was agonizing. Chloe couldn’t take it anymore. And she hadn’t really meant to cause a scene in front of all the Bellas. She hadn’t meant to explode on Aubrey - to tell her that she was wrong about their set list. She hadn’t meant to force Aubrey into a fight either. Especially not in front of everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca had only really decided to come last minute - after a really long talk with Stacie about how important soulmates were and how bad Chloe and Aubrey wanted to apologize. But to Beca it was a formality now. She’d told them since day one that she could never get in between them. She couldn’t fuck up their relationship. Their semi final performance was just proof that she would ruin it. She was going to tell them that she couldn’t do any of it anymore. She’d rehearsed it in her head over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca also hadn’t slept much at all. Before the semi finals, she was having trouble enough with the nightmares that came and went. After though, it was much worse. She couldn’t close her eyes without having another one fill her head. She’d gotten less than two hours of sleep since. And Stacie had noticed, which is how they ended up having a long conversation about how to solve the matter. Stacie wanted Beca to give Aubrey and Chloe a chance. Beca wouldn’t let herself get between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The script she’d carefully plan left her head when she turned the corner to the audition room and found an even bigger fight than the semi finals fight had been. Chloe and Aubrey were at each other’s throats and the other Bellas were just watching the show. Beca couldn’t breath. The same panic attack that embraced her after every nightmare overwhelmed her. Her hands started to shake, her eyes brimmed with tears. Every part of her being felt foreign to her. This was her worst nightmare, come to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The big gym doors closed and echoed through the room. The fight stopped immediately and all eyes from everywhere looked at her. Beca was a frozen deer in headlights, flinching at the echoed sound of her entrance. The panic attack overwhelmed her as Chloe and Aubrey looked at her. Their eyes were in so much pain that Beca couldn’t handle it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>had caused this. It was all her fault. She was back out the door before her mind could catch up to her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca, wait!” She heard the footsteps of the girls after her. They were yelling for her to stop - pleading or her to wait for them. She couldn’t handle the pain in their voices. She couldn’t run for too long. She was too tired and she had no chance of outrunning them. They did so much more cardio than she did. She stopped in a long hall of empty classrooms and slammed her back against the wall. Her lungs were ready to explode. Her eyes were streaming tears and she hated herself for crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls caught up and stopped a few feet away from her. “Please, just don’t.” Beca pleaded. “I can’t do this anymore. Please.” She was saying in between sobs and labored breaths. “The two of you need to just forget about this - just… let me go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before Aubrey took a step forward. “We couldn’t forget about you if we tried, Beca.” Beca refused to look at her. If she looked at either girl, she’d drown in their eyes. “And we’re not going anywhere.” Beca couldn’t get herself to speak in between sobs. Aubrey added in a low voice. “I’m so sorry about Semi-finals, Beca. I didn’t mean a word I said. I love that you are just as passionate about the Bellas as we are. I love that you care and you were trying so hard to help. Trying so hard for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca shook her head. “I don’t care about the semi-finals, Aubrey. I mean, I cared but.. It was never about that.” She looked in between them - as if she was looking at them but she knew she couldn’t really. “Don’t you get it? You were fucking happy before I walked into the picture and now? You’re fighting over me.” Beca sunk down to the hallway floor and cradled her head in her arms. “I can’t let you do that. I won’t ruin your relationship. I have to end it here before I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard their steps and then each of the girls came into her view and sat down in front of her. Chloe forced eye contact. “Becs, baby, when was the last time you slept?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca squeezed her eyes shut. “Please, stop making this so hard. Stop caring so much. Make up, go home. Be happy. Please.” Every word was mumbled, desperate. She hated how vulnerable she felt. She felt raw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can run all you want, Becs, but we’re never going to stop trying.” Chloe told her. “You’re our soulmate. There’s no going back to just the two of us. You make us better. You make us whole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey added on when Chloe finished. “Couples… fight Beca. And trust me that wasn’t the first or last time that Chloe and I have gotten into a heated argument. It’s also not the last time that we’ll fight about you. But it’s because we care about you. We don’t always do the right thing, but we try and at the end of the day, it’s never a question about whether or not we love each other. We’ll never stop loving each other. Fighting… can be healthy.” Beca didn’t know how to respond. “You did nothing wrong here. I was over the top with the Bellas. I didn’t listen to any of your ideas. Or Chloe’s. And I need to make that change. I’m not perfect, none of us are. We’ll have to learn and adapt together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe rubbed Aubrey’s shoulder. “But that also means we can’t live in fear that if we do get in a fight, you’re going to run for the hills. The past week and a half without you has been torture for us, Beca. We can’t stand being shut out of your life - especially when we know you’re hurting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca crumbled further into herself. “I’m so fucked up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey each put a hand on her leg and rubbed comforting circles. “You’re not fucked up, Beca.” Aubrey said, reassuringly. “You just need to be a little nicer to yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca took one long deep breath in. Chloe took her chin and raised it to meet her gaze. “Now when was the last time you slept.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca stuttered. “I’ve just.. Been having a little trouble.” She mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe frowned and put her hand on Beca’s cheek, then her forehead. “Baby, you’re burning up.” Aubrey and put a hand on her cheek and her eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later the three girls were back at Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment, after sending the Bellas home for the day. They’d promised another bonding night to come and took Beca home with them. Beca had protested the whole way - not having necessarily agreed to any of it. Chloe and Aubrey didn’t seem to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re not going to take care of yourself, we’re going to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was holding her hand and leading her through the apartment like she was blind or hadn’t ever been there before. Aubrey was right behind them both, holding Beca’s other hand. Then Beca realized why. Chloe was leading her past the guest bedroom and down to the master down the hall. Beca resisted, but Chloe tightened her grip on Beca’s wrist and Aubrey put a hand on the small of her back to guide her. Beca put up the most resistance she could muster when they got to the threshold of the master bedroom. At that point, Chloe stopped pulling and Aubrey just kept a steady, unrelenting hand on her back. “Baby,” Chloe whispered, brushing a hand through her hair. “You need to stop making yourself an outsider coming into our relationship. And that starts with you sleeping in our bed. You’re not a guest, Beca.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca’s stomach churned. She hadn’t slept through the night in months now for fear of nightmares or from being woken up by one. She was afraid it’d happen again if she let them guide her further. She swallowed. Aubrey rubbed her back gently. “We won’t force you, sweetie. We just want to take care of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca took an uneasy step through the doorframe and Chloe walked backwards, leading her to their King bed. Chloe sat down when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and pulled Beca towards a spot next to her. Beca took a deep breath and sat next to her, scooting back to lay down in the center of the bed. Aubrey and Chloe took the blankets off the bed and pulled them to wrap around all three of them as they each took a side next to Beca. Her breathing was still shallow and shaky. Chloe and Aubrey each laid an arm across her waist and Beca was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should check her temperature.” Aubrey mumbled after a minute or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a minute, snuggles first.” Chloe pulled herself closer to Beca and Aubrey did too. They each closed their eyes and Beca had a hard time forcing herself to keep hers open. Chloe moved her hand up to Beca’s shoulder and loving circles into it. Aubrey released Beca from her hold and ran a gentle hand through her hair. The two gestures together started to lull Beca to sleep. Not even ten minutes later, Beca was asleep in their arms. Chloe and Aubrey each kissed her forehead, gently enough not to wake her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across Beca, they each looked at each other and at the sleeping girl - completely and utterly vulnerable between them. “I think I’m falling in love with her, Bree.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey smiled, sleepily despite the early evening time. She bit her lip. “I’m head over heels for both of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Forever and Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentines! Hope you're enjoying your night! Let me know what you think!</p><p>Thanks for all the kudos and comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beca ran a fever all night. Chloe and Aubrey kept watch over her, waking her up periodically to take a fever reducer or take her temperature. They were both extremely worried about her and once considered taking her to the hospital. Every time she fell asleep, she’d start breathing heavily and mumbling under her breath. That continued even after they got her fever under control with medication. Come early morning, they took a trip to the store and came back with drinks of electrolytes, medicines, lozenges, and vitamin popsicles. Then they started on breakfast for her when she woke up, hoping she’d still have an appetite. Aubrey and Chloe each picked something for breakfast and got started, moving in their usual rhythm to get started on the day. Despite their worry for the brunette sleeping in their bed, they were both just happy she was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d finished up with breakfast when they heard a sound from their bedroom. It was a deep inhale of breath followed by a fast deep breathing. Panicking. Chloe and Aubrey dropped what they were doing and ran back to their bedroom, where they found Beca sitting straight up. She looked like she couldn’t get a full breath in her lungs. Her entire chest went out as far as it could and decompressed. She was covered in a cold sweat, her hair was wet. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Chloe said as they got on the bed and comforted Beca as best they could. Each of them were rubbing circles on her back. “It’s alright, it’s okay.” They soothed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca continued catching her breath as they soothed her. “It was only a dream, it’s okay. We’re right here for you.” Aubrey told her. “Just a nightmare.” Beca curled into herself, pulling her knees to her chest to ride out the panic attack. She was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe furrowed her brow, thinking about how Aubrey assumed it was a nightmare. “You were having a nightmare?” Beca could only nod, agreeing that she had a nightmare. “Is that why you’ve been having trouble sleeping?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca looked guilty when she met Chloe’s gaze. “Yeah.” She mumbled. “They’re stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t stupid if they’re keeping you up at night or waking you up like that.” Aubrey told her. “How often does this happen?” She probed. “How much sleep do you get a night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca pulled her knees closer. “A lot more recently. It’s just a recurring nightmare. I got them a lot when I was a kid. I… haven’t been getting much sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe took a seat behind Beca and put her hair up to get it off her neck. “And how long have you been having them? Recently?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca thought for a moment. “The last couple of months, maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe drew circles on Beca’s back. “Baby, sleep deprivation can cause a lot of other health problems. It weakens your immune system too, which is probably where this virus came from.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca sighed. “Yeah, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Aubrey asked. “Maybe we can find ways to keep them at bay. Have you told anyone about them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca shook her head. “They’re just stupid nightmares.” She mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try us.” Chloe told Beca, urging her to relax and lay back against Chloe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca’s shoulders were tense, but she followed Chloe’s lead and laid back against her. “It’s just.. it always starts with my parents fighting. They scream and scream and I’m panicking because I can’t find my headphones to block them out. I can’t leave because we’re in the car and they’re screaming. I don’t even know what it’s about, but I’m twelve again and my mom is crying..” Chloe could feel Beca’s heart rate against her, speeding up just thinking about it. Beca paused before she went on, almost unsure if she wanted to tell the rest. “Then I’m in your living room apartment. You’re screaming at each other.” She pulled her knees ever closer. “You’re breaking up because of me.” She wiped newly formed tears away and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist. “You hate me.” She said in the smallest voice. “I have it every time I close my eyes.. it’s just, never ending. Same thing every night.” Her skin burned against Chloe’s arms, but she was also shaking. Her fever was back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Aubrey sat up in front of Beca and looked her in the eye. “That is never going to happen.” She said, more confident than ever. She picked up Beca’s wrist and pointed at her tattoo. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong </span>
  </em>
  <span>to us. We’re not going anywhere and neither are you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should stay here for a couple of days. Maybe if you’re with us it’ll lower your anxiety.” Chloe said. “I don’t really want you leaving with a fever like this anyway. You’re terrible at taking care of yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe didn’t see Beca roll her eyes, but she was pretty confident that she had. “I’m not that bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came to practice with a 102 fever Beca, without even realizing it.” Aubrey countered quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca took a deep breath and sighed. “I… don’t like waking up alone in your bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe hugged her tighter. “You won’t anymore. We promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca gripped Chloe’s arms around her. “Will you guys stay and just..?” She didn’t finish the question. Beca Mitchell would never explicitly ask to be snuggled. Both girls just nodded and they repositioned themselves. Beca turned toward Chloe and looped her hand around Chloe’s waist. Aubrey laid behind her and looped her hand around Beca’s waist. Beca snuggled into both of them as close as she could be. Even with them and the comforter, she was still shivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should take your temperature and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can wait a little.” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s neck and Chloe shivered. It was a little backwards, if Chloe thought about it. The three of them hadn’t even been on a date but they were snuggled in bed together. They hadn’t even kissed, but Chloe felt so close to Beca in a different way. Beca let her and Aubrey into her little world in a different way. This was almost more intimate. Almost more loving. Chloe snuggled in closer. Beca’s sleepy voice was something Chloe would die to hear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt more right than anything ever had in Chloe’s life. And they finally felt stable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour or so later, Chloe and Aubrey had Beca back in a fever reducer. They had her take a shower and get out of her old clothes and into fresh ones. She ate breakfast, had a popsicle, and drank Gatorade. The onslaught of items helped Beca feel better over the course of the day. By the afternoon, they were all tangled up on the bed and watched some television, though they were hardly paying attention. They were just talking about this, that, and the week they hadn’t seen each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey was sitting with Beca’s head in her lap, while Chloe laid Beca’s knees over her lap. Neither of them would let her get up for anything other than what was necessary. She even fell asleep and got the smallest amount of real rest, without too bad of a nightmare. And when she woke both Aubrey and Chloe were right there to reassure her and settle her anxiety. It helped - Beca admitted to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… for taking care of me.” Beca mumbled, after dinner later that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey wrapped Beca’s hair behind her ear. “We’ll always be here for you, Beca.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love taking care of you. Both of you.” Chloe added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause in between that and Beca’s next comment. She seemed nervous about making it. “Would the two of you like to go on a date with me? Sometime?” She asked. “A real date, dinner or something? Anything but a movie.” Chloe found the rambling cute and sweet. She couldn’t control the way her eyes lit up at the very notion of Beca asking them before they could ask her. The initiative was striking and Chloe could see it surprised Aubrey too. “If you don’t want to I mean.. I totally get it. I’m such a mess, I really shouldn’t ask you when I’m an absolute wreck running a fever-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beca, we’ve wanted to go on a date with you for months.” Aubrey said in a long breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For so long.” Chloe agreed, her smile as bright as ever. “Becs, yes. Please. When you’re feeling better though! And you are not a mess. You’re absolutely beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca bit her lip. “How did I get so lucky to have two soulmates who take my breath away?” Aubrey and Chloe both blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you delirious from the fever or is Beca Mitchell a secret softie?” Aubrey asked and Beca rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, Posen.” Beca gave her signature “badass” look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey cocked an eyebrow down at the girl in her lap. “Honestly I don’t even find you the least bit threatening short stack.” Beca gave her a death stare, but both of the other girls were laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Beca got used to sleeping next to the two girls. Her anxieties eased with the passage of time and with Chloe and Aubrey’s renewed energy around taking care of her. They stayed in bed until she woke up, not caring when that would be or how long it took. They let her sleep. She needed the rest. Her fever eased after a few nights of better sleep. The nightmares grew less frequent and by the end of her week at their apartment, they stopped all together. The girls decided after that they’d go on a date the following weekend - since Beca had to “prepare” in some way or another. Chloe looked forward to it with her entire being and she could tell that Aubrey felt the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in her life, Chloe felt whole. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the love and kudos and comments! Let me know what you think of this one&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now you know how I felt.” Beca said. She was curling her hair with Stacie’s straightener, in front of Stacie’s mirror. They were talking through the mirror as Beca prepared for a night out with Chloe and Aubrey. Their first date. After all of those months waiting for it to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just hard. I mean, I just don’t want to pressure her. Half the time she’s a deer in headlights, ya know? She’s so nervous.” Stacie cradled her legs closer to her chest as she spoke from the edge of her single bed. Beca wouldn’t ever admit it, but Stacie sounded like she was describing Beca and the mess she was since she’d met her soulmates. Emily was similar but in an entirely different way. She was nervous, but in the nervous way that you ended up rambling for five minutes to ask one question. Beca was the nervous type that kept to herself. Beca often thought it was a shame that Emily was so nervous. She was talented. If she embraced it, she could really get somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure She’s a little younger than you expected, Stace, but she’s not a mouse you’re preying on. She’d be ecstatic if you just told her.” Beca said. She checked the time to make sure she isn't wasting any. She wouldn’t be late under any circumstances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stacie shook her head and laid her chin on her knee. “You sound like me a couple months ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca wielded the flat iron like a sword at her roommate. “Hey. You’re the one who wanted a soulmate so bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stacie rolled her eyes. “And look at you giddy over the fact that you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stacie smirked and Beca rolled her eyes. She unplugged the straightener and started on her makeup - dark under the eyes, a dark red lining her lips. A minute later, Stacie added. “What if it’s too late?” Her voice was small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca swiveled around in the desk chair she’d moved in front of the mirror. She scooted it over to Stacie’s bed. “Stacie Conrad. Are you avoiding your soulmate because you’re scared?” Stacie looked down at the bed. “Stacie, she’s going to love you. And I know you’re already falling for her. You should give her a chance. That’s what you told me, remember? You’ve got to try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stacie took a deep breath. “You’re right, I know you’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, grab your coat.” Beca pat her shoulder. “You can come to the flower shop outside town with me. We’ll get Emily a bouquet that says… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I’m your soulmate earlier - do you want to go on a date with me so I can make it up to you?” Beca laughed and Stacie got up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re like secretly a flower freak, but you really think there’s a bouquet for that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting when Beca demanded that both girls let her plan the date. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I asked the two of you out! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which means I get to plan it! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aubrey was a little upset she hadn’t gotten to do the planning. She loved to plan. Especially when it came down to dating. It probably had a lot to do with her need to control everything. She didn’t really like that Beca wanted everything to be a surprise. It made her nervous. If she didn’t know what they were doing, she didn’t know what to wear or whether or not she should eat before. She had enough nerves about the date - excited nerves, but still nerves. Beca had already run for the hills a few times. Aubrey was afraid that if this didn’t go well, they’d have to take another twenty steps back before they could go out again. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really wanted it to go well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All week she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach and Chloe was all smiles. Aubrey was sure that if the three of them were stable, nothing in the world could break them. Aubrey and Chloe had both been so sure that they couldn’t be happier together, but with Beca, they were complete - whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca gave her only a single hint after Aubrey asking her twenty thousand questions. She told her to dress casual and no high heels. Aubrey and Chloe destroyed their bedroom looking for the right outfits to wear that Saturday morning. Each outfit they asked the other if it was right- which led to an onslaught of pep talk compliments between them. Chloe ultimately decided on a white v-neck, long black blazer, and blue skinny jeans, ripped in the knee. The dip in the neckline made Aubrey bite her lip. She almost opted for just a black lace bra under the blazer, but Aubrey told her she couldn’t wear it unless she wanted the date to get cut short. In return, Chloe told her not to wear a signature of her own - her plunging neckline, white halter top. Aubrey settled on a black and white shirt under a leather jacket with black leggings. Both girls seemed to be edging towards the punk badass look that Beca seemed to love so much. Each of them went for different hairstyles than their casual looks. Aubrey put her hair up, curled the ponytail, and curled her grown out bangs off to the front side. Chloe straightened her hair out. Aubrey took up a bright red lipstick that Chloe could hardly resist smudging. Chloe chose a light pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca picked them up in Stacie’s car just before six - early enough to reassure both girls that she wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Her hair was also out of it’s usual style - she’d curled and teased it. She was wearing an acid washed grey shirt, with tears on the sleeves. Over top, she wore a black studded vest. She had black jeans on with a single rip on one of the knees. She’d clipped her hair just a little behind her eyes and they shined against the backdrop of her dark eyeliner. She had a star choker wrapped around her neck. Aubrey’s mind immediately thought about how good Beca looked in a collar. Than again, overall She was absolutely breathtaking. Chloe and Aubrey were dumbstruck at the door, watching her walk up to their door. She had a confident stride and two bouquets of combined flowers - each the girl’s favorites. Orchids for Aubrey, sunflowers for Chloe. Through the fuzziness of fog Beca’s beauty had brought to her mind, Aubrey noted that Orchid and Sunflower bouquets weren’t drug story flowers. They took a special trip to a flower market and Aubrey couldn’t even think of one nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The two of you look stunning.” Beca looked them over and Aubrey felt her eyes raking over her body. Beca’s eyes almost looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>darker. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aubrey swallowed a lump in her throat. Her stomach flipped. The three of them seemed to be in a trance for a minute, taking each other in. “Uh.” Beca cleared her throat. “These are for you. Aubrey, Orchids and pink Camellia. And for Chloe, Sunflowers and pink roses.” Aubrey and Chloe each took them and looked them over. The amount of thought that went into them was so sweet and gentle. They took them in and Beca helped get the bouquets set up with water and plant food. Then they set off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you pretty please tell us where we’re going?” Aubrey pouted. “We’re already on our way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca laughed and bopped her on the nose, before turning her attention back to the road. “Exactly, we’re already on our way. Sooo you can wait.” Beca smiled and turned up the music. It was one of her mixes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that… you?” Chloe asked, listening into the mix of songs - Beca’s audition song being one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good ear, Beale.” Beca praised and Chloe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love your mixes so much.” Chloe bit her lip and Aubrey knew that look well. Chloe wasn’t subtle when she was flirting. “You’re really talented Beca.” She was genuine - but most definitely flirting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re the only reason we’re listening to them, Beale. I hope both of you know that I do not casually listen to my own singing.” Beca joked and Chloe rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey followed Chloe’s lead. “I would if I were you. We really can’t wait to see what you come up with for the ICCAs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca smiled, but Aubrey could see the nerves swimming into her expression. “I know it’s been a whole week and you haven’t gotten to hear it and I know we need to get started on the choreography, but I really just want it to be perfect-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be.” Aubrey told her, putting a hand over the one Beca had been resting on the center console. “We trust you.” Beca smiled, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they turned into a parking lot. The parking lot of a bowling alley. And it’s not like Aubrey was expecting something else. Aubrey and Chloe weren’t all over fancy dates or anything. But bowling? Nothing seemed further from Beca’s style. Punk, badass Beca seemed more like a nightclub person. Aubrey wasn’t complaining, she was just surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. It’s totally not what you expected.” Beca said. “And I have a lot more planned later, but bowling’s got a special place in my heart.” She put the car in park and scratched at her neck, obviously nervous. “My mom and I used to go every other weekend. There wasn’t much to do around my hometown and after dad left- we just… could use the pick-me-up. And it’s not like we could do a whole lot, money and all-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Chloe cut her off and kissed her on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely cannot wait to kick your ass at bowling, Mitchell.” Aubrey added, mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca bit her lip. “You’re on Posen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth was, none of them were good at bowling. They could hardly get a combined score over a hundred. But it wasn’t about that. They each had fun pretending to be good and laughing at one another’s gutters. They played three or four rounds before sauntering off to another predetermined location of Beca’s choice. Their second location was a speakeasy in Atlanta, in the basement of a nightclub Aubrey and Chloe had been to once or twice before. The downstairs needed a passcode for entry, which they didn’t even get to hear Beca whisper it to the bouncer. Inside was even better than Aubrey could’ve ever imagined. It was the 1950s all over again with music entertainment to match. They danced, drank, and talked the night away. After that, Beca wisped them away once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Becs, this is too much. You didn’t have to do all of these. And you definitely didn’t have to pay for all of it. You’re a college freshman.” Chloe told her on their way to the next secret location. Aubrey and Chloe were more than a little drunk at that point - but Beca seemed to want them sober enough for the last activity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I want to take the two of you out for the night, I can and I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were back at Barden for the last activity at a location all three knew all too well. It was well past one in the morning and Beca had brought them to the empty pool on Barden’s campus - where they’d had a riff off a few weeks before. “Sh.” Beca mumbled before either said anything. “You’ll see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, the Bellas were waiting for them. All bunched up in a group and smiling like dorks. Aubrey wasn’t quite sure why and couldn’t quite figure out what the secret her and Chloe were missing out on was. The Bellas were all smiling like the surprise was massive. It almost made Aubrey nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright pitches, let’s do this.” Beca clapped her hands together as they approached. “We’re going to remix this shit. Aubrey, pick a song.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey only stumbled for a second. “Bruno Mars, Just The Way You Are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tricky, but okay. We can do that, right girls?” The girls agreed enthusiastically and Beca took out a pitch pipe. “Chloe, you’ve got the melody?” Chloe nodded. She blew and the song went off without a hitch. Beca cued Chloe in on the melody. Chloe sang and Beca gave it a few measures to let her get comfortable. Just as Beca seemed to have planned, Chloe and Aubrey naturally fell into the prepared music of their fellow Bellas. Once the melody was stable, Beca started singing “Just a Dream.”  The way the two songs melded together was heaven to Aubrey’s ears. Beca kept her eyes on them, always steadily looking over her and Chloe. It set her skin on fire to feel Beca’s eyes on her like that. The two songs were every pent up emotion that the three of them had been feeling for months. It was everything Aubrey ever wanted. She loved that Beca took the time to coordinate with the bellas, knowing how much stress and anxiety it had caused Aubrey waiting on Beca to finish the mix she’d been planning on for the ICCAs. With this mix alone, Aubrey felt more confident that they could make it to the end of the competition. The group felt like one whole - like a family. At the end of the mix, the girls were all of Aubrey and Chloe. They had a pride that was exuberating off them. A pride that wanted their co-captains approval. Aubrey and Chloe were quick to give it to them - applauding and enjoying the enrichment of their hard work. Beca’s smirk was one of equal parts pride and complete joy. Her surprise had done what she’d wanted it to - it had made her dates happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey took note that Beca had chosen an outfit that was short sleeves. Aubrey hadn’t even been too sure that Beca owned short sleeves before this. She hadn’t bothered to hide her soulmate tattoo either. It filled Aubrey with an overwhelming sense of pride. Beca wasn’t hiding them anymore, even if she wasn’t screaming it from the rooftops. Anyone in the pool could see the tattoo, though Aubrey was sure no one had. If the bellas had - they would’ve forgotten the performance all together to ask a million questions about their relationship. Aubrey was glad no one had seen it. She wasn’t even sure she knew what to label their relationship, which means answering any questions the Bellas had would prove difficult. Aubrey was just glad that Beca wasn’t afraid anymore.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of their date was sobering. It had gone by in the blink of an eye. None of them wanted it to be over as Beca walked them back to their apartment door. “Come on, Becs. Our relationship hasn’t exactly been traditional. You can stay the night. Pleaseeee.” Chloe begged when they reached the porch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca held firm, smiling at Chloe. “No, no. I promised the two of you an official first date and I do not go home on the first date.” She winked and Chloe rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to snuggle…” Chloe pouted as Beca swung their held hands back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca looped her free arm around Aubrey’s waist and pulled her in. Aubrey bit her lip - any kind of touch from Beca made her shutter. “I told you before Beale, I don’t go home on the first date. But… you know what does happen on a first date?” Beca bit her lip and looked between them. Neither girl responded. The air felt thicker. Aubrey wasn’t sure she could breathe. Beca leaned in to Chloe and just barely brushed her lips over Chloe’s. It was a soft first kiss, where their lips moved slowly against one anothers. Chloe pulled Beca closer by her neck and intensified the kiss. Aubrey was surprised that she wasn’t at all jealous - she was turned on. She bit her lip when Beca pulled away from Chloe - forcing Chloe to let her go. Chloe pouted only for a second before her eyes were dark on Beca as Beca turned to Aubrey. Aubrey thought her heart was surely going to jump out of her chest as Beca leaned in. Beca’s lips were soft and sweet, offering Aubrey the opportunity to take control of it. Aubrey took the liberty of placing a hand on Beca’s cheek as she prolonged the kiss - it was everything Aubrey had ever wanted in her life. When Beca parted from Aubrey, she left their foreheads against each other. “I’ve got to go… before I take this further than I should.” Beca said, just above a whisper. Beca pulled herself out of their grasp, hand out of Chloe’s and Arm off Aubrey’s waist. Aubrey missed the contact as soon as the air embraced her bare skin. Beca swallowed, visibly. “Goodnight girls.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe bit her lip. “Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca walked back to the car, but turned just before she got in. “Oh, I forgot to ask.” Her smile was as bright as the stars. “Would it be okay, if I called you my girlfriends? From now on?” Aubrey and Chloe could only nod eagerly at their </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Good.” Beca almost said it to herself. She looked between them, winked, and got in the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca drove off. Chloe and Aubrey watched her for as long as she was still insight - then looked at each other. Chloe bit her lip and looked at Aubrey like she was going to tear her apart. Aubrey knew the way Chloe was looking at her. Her eyes were an entire shade darker. “I hope you know I’m about to take every frustration I’ve had tonight out on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey backed toward their open door and Chloe followed her - stalked her prey. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one took me a little longer! </p><p>Have a great night and lmk what you think! </p><p>Thank you for all of the Kudos/Reviews, y'all are the best :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time the ICCA finals arrived, the three girls had been on six dates over the course of the month. They’d taken turns planning and executing the dates, some of which were out on the town and others were getting take-out in pajama nights. And don’t get Chloe wrong, she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ungrateful </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the dates. They were amazing - fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually. Every date was somehow more intimate, sweeter, and more wonderful than the last. In the past month of dating Beca and Aubrey both, Chloe had laughed more and smiled more than ever before. Yet, there was just one thing missing in all of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since they’d started dating, Beca stopped staying over at their apartment. She’d drop them off after dates were over and politely decline each time they offered for her to come inside. And Chloe </span>
  <em>
    <span>gets it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They were dating and Beca, despite pretending to be a confident badass, was nervous about messing it up. She was taking it slow. Chloe </span>
  <em>
    <span>get it’s, she really really really does. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But that doesn’t stop her from prolonging their goodnight kisses or turning any physical touch on their dates into an opportunity to make out with either of her girlfriends. It also doesn’t stop her from asking Beca to stay, night after night. It also doesn’t stop her from taking out each and every </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustration </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s been having out on Bree. She just couldn’t help it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Chloe would have never have complained about her and Aubrey’s sex life, but since they’d started dating Beca, it had somehow gotten exponentially hotter. Without even doing anything remotely sexual with them, Beca had brought a new level to them. On the late nights after their date, Chloe and Aubrey would fall into bed, Gnashing their teeth together and fighting over dominance with their tongues. And somehow in the midst of discarding clothes and they’d find themselves bringing the brunette into the bedroom and fantasizing together. It had started with Chloe whispering in Aubrey’s ear as she kissed her neck - </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you wish Beca had come home with us? Do you think about her watching me fuck you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a downhill spiral from that moment on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey and Chloe had agreed that they’d let Beca come to her. The last thing they wanted to do was overwhelm her. They knew what they wanted, but they wanted Beca to be just as confident as they were about it. And as worked up as Chloe was, night after night she kept herself in check. As best she could at least - who could help teasing every once in a while or making an innuendo here or there? The only time Chloe and Aubrey said anything was at the end of the night when they asked Beca if she wanted to come in. And after Beca said no, they’d indulged in their fantasies together - wondering what it would be like if she’d said yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Chloe shouldn’t still be thinking about it backstage of the final performance of the competition they’d been working so hard to win for the entire year. Especially when her two girlfriends were nervously nipping at their fingernails and twiddling their thumbs. She shouldn’t be thinking about how absolutely irresistible both of them were in the new versions of the Bella uniform. She should be comforting them and telling them that it’ll be okay either way - win or lose. She shouldn’t be thinking about how incredibly fucking jealous she is when she sees the way Jesse looks at Beca after walking off stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking help it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ICCA performance goes off without a hitch, just like Chloe knew it would. Between Beca’s amazing musical talent and Aubrey’s choreography skill, the Bellas were in the best hands they’d ever been in. Their performance was perfect and Chloe knew the judges would be absolute idiots not to give it to them. Which they weren’t. What Chloe was surprised by was the look on her girlfriend’s faces when they did in fact win the championship. They’d never looked so ecstatic, so proud of themselves. She’d never seen them so happy to have done something together. Chloe’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the Bellas were on their way into one of the four or five hotel rooms they had for the night to celebrate when the feeling in the air shifted. Aubrey and Beca had run into the room first, jumping and joking - so proud and so happy. Beca was jumping into a hug with Bree and Bree picked her up and twirled her around. Not even Chloe had ever seen them so over the top before - they were riding the adrenaline of winning the competition that had caused them both so much stress all year. And then Beca kissed Aubrey, just as Chloe had seen time and time again. They’re lips melded together as Aubrey slowly set Beca down on her feet. They were lost in each other. So lost that neither of them realized that they’d just kissed in front of all of the Bellas. All of the Bellas who turned their attention to Chloe in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe almost laughed. The three of them had not yet been outspoken about their relationship. They’d never explicitly told the Bellas, or anyone really outside of themselves and Stacie already knew. Beca had worn more short sleeves over the course of the past month, but no one was advertising her tattoo or looking for it really. Which meant Aubrey and Beca kissing now, in front of them all, must’ve looked like some betrayal to Chloe. As if Aubrey had been cheating on her somehow. Chloe bit her lip to keep herself from giggling about the idea of Aubrey cheating on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate </span>
  </em>
  <span>with </span>
  <em>
    <span>their soulmate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bellas looked between all three of them as Beca pulled away from Aubrey and realized what they’d done. Emily was the first of the girls to speak. “Chloe… are you okay?” Chloe scratched the back of her neck as her gaze met her girlfriends across the room. Beca a bit like a deer in headlights while Aubrey looked similarly amused over the situation they found themselves in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy answered before Chloe could, but her response was directed at Beca. “Shawty I think you should just admit you made a mistake now and we can all just crack this all up to excitement and booze and call it a night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe took the opportunity to cross the room and join her girlfriends on the opposite side from the Bellas. Without saying a word, she smirked and pulled Beca toward her by her collar. Fisting the front of her shirt, Chloe pulled Beca into an intense, bruising kiss. Beca was unable to resist her and after only a second of hesitation, she melted into the kiss. When Chloe finally pulled back, Beca was in a daze. Aubrey was looking at her pointedly. “You know that wasn’t necessary.” Aubrey’s voice was low enough that no one else could hear her. Her eyes flicked between Chloe and the group. Chloe only shrugged and turned around to the rest of the Bellas who had mouths were a gap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and walked around to stand behind her. She was all smiles. “Do you mind if I…” She trailed her hand down Beca’s arm - toward where she knew her soulmate mark was. With Beca’s back pressed against her front, Chloe could feel Beca swallow the lump in her throat. She was nervous about this situation and Chloe couldn’t blame her for it. It reminded her of the day she and Aubrey found out about Beca’s tattoo. It made Chloe giddy to know that Beca was only so vulnerable with the two of them. It was something so special she wanted to take care of the vulnerability Beca gave to the two of them. Beca could only nod in response to Chloe's question. Chloe slid her hand down Beca’s shoulder and laced her hand around Beca’s wrist. She turned it outward to the rest of the Bellas, revealing the tattoo which matched her and Aubrey’s. The Bellas all stared at it, shell shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca was the one to say something. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. It was.. a bit of an adjustment.” Chloe loved how unbelievably awkward Beca was about the whole thing. Only she would refer to meeting her soulmates as an </span>
  <em>
    <span>adjustment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stacie giggled. “I’ll say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew?” Emily shrieked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The three of you did seem unbelievably close.” Jessica noted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought they were screwing.” Ashley joked and Chloe enjoyed the way Beca’s face flushed at the notion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I didn’t know. Badass, loner Shawshank has </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>soulmates?” Amy blustered and Lilly mumbled something in response that no one could hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you, Beca.” Cynthia Rose gave her a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room filled with chatter at the girls expressed themselves about the new revelation, all of whom seemed to forget about the three of them standing there in the process. Chloe turned toward Beca and Aubrey, all smiles. Beca looked shocked still as the other girls moved on to pouring drinks to celebrate the win. Chloe laced her hands into her girlfriend’s hands. She bit her lip and told them in a low voice, “At least I can kiss my girlfriends whenever I want.” Beca blushed furiously and Chloe enjoyed every second of it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm back, my bad! Enjoy :) Lemme know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beca held tight to the corner of the hall, her body on one side and her eyes peering onto the other. Just a few feet down the hall, paying no attention to her what-so-ever, were Stacie and Emily. They were standing on the door to their hotel room - the one Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca had agreed to put them in on purpose. It was late and all of the girls were a bit inebriated. They had the night and the entire next day to do what they wanted, so they went to bed with a promise of a big hangover breakfast in the morning. Beca had told Chloe and Aubrey to head to bed without her, after promising profusely that she was right behind them. Then she snuck off behind Stacie and Emily in hopes of seeing what Stacie did in the situation. She just couldn’t help herself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stacie had pulled Emily back from the hotel door, by her wrist. Emily had turned to the brunette, confused. “I have to tell you something before we go in there.” Stacie stumbled out the words - nerves inching up her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Emily asked, entirely stopped in her tracks. Beca could see the worry plastered on Emily’s face. When Stacie took too long to respond, Emily continued. “You can tell me anything, Stace.” It hadn’t gone unnoticed to Beca that Emily had taken Stacie’s hand when Stacie tried to pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stacie took a big deep breath and her entire chest lifted up with her posture. “I’m…” She choked on her words. “I…” She shook her head, fed up with her inability to say it for so long. She ripped her pajama sleeve up and revealed the words that lined her forearm. Emily looked down at them and her eyebrows rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked from it to Stacie and back down. She ran her fingertips across Stacie’s tattoo. Her lips spread into an unbelievably white smile. She looked into Stacie’s eyes, the look was the softest Emily ever gave anyone. There was a really long beat of silence before Emily laughed, almost to herself. “I was really hoping… I mean, the way I feel about you, I was just really, really hoping…” she started to ramble on and on and Beca saw the tell tale signs of Stacie’s anxiety building. She tapped her feet and her hand in Emily’s was still shaking. She gripped Emily’s hand harder and pulled. Emily’s words left her throat, lost in Stacie’s searing kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca had seen enough and she pulled back around the corner. She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Stacie was okay. She was in good hands with Emily and she always would be. From now and forever. The thought brought a smile to her lips. Being at Barden had somehow become the best decision either of them made in their lives. She took a long intake of air, letting it settle in her lungs before she released it. It was time to go back to her own hotel, where her girlfriends were waiting for her. She couldn’t say she wasn’t nervous. For the first time in the month they’d been dating, they were going to sleep in a King size bed all together. Beca was glad for that, truly she was. But she’d also been planning for this night for a long time. She wanted to finally give in to Chloe and Aubrey. To give them </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And this hotel room gave her the perfect neutral ground to do it. Here, she wouldn’t feel like she was creeping in on their space, like she did at their apartment. Chloe and Aubrey had been so gentle and so willing to take everything as slow as molasses, the way Beca needed it, but Beca could tell in the way their kisses lingered, night after night, that they were at the edge of the cliff. And Beca was ready now. Nerves and all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs took her forward and down to the end of the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey were laying on the bed, lips pressed against each other. The two were busy fighting for dominance over one another, not even noticing Beca’s entrance. The sight made Beca’s throat dry. Watching each of them try to push the other on their back with open mouths and low moans. She couldn’t convince herself to make her presence known, couldn’t make herself stop staring. She wanted to watch - needed to watch. She let the door close softly behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lemme take control baby.” Chloe whispered and Aubrey smiled into Aubrey’s mouth as they came back up for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance, beautiful.” Aubrey pulled on Chloe’s lower leg, which caused Chloe to fall backward and gave Aubrey the chance to straddle her. “Why don’t you let me?” She asked with a smirk that seemed awaken something in Chloe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re cruel.” Chloe laughed into Aubrey’s kiss which wasn't stopped by their abrupt switch of position. Chloe tried to push up but Aubrey held her wrists down. Her knee pressed between Chloe’s thighs and Chloe moaned, giving up on her dominant attempts for just a moment. Beca could see the flush of Chloe’s face - the need to take control. But she could also see the hoods of Chloe’s eyes, the desperate need for Aubrey to keep her leg where it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey pulled away to look over her work and smirked. “Oh you’ll see how cruel I can be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Chloe bit her lip. There was a beat of eye contact between the two flushed red girls. “Do you ever wonder how Beca will add this?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey wrinkled her nose “Hopefully she’s a secret bottom or our sex life might be more like wresting.” Both girls laughed, but Beca bit her lip. Either girl holding her down like that would’ve driven her insane. The thought of it was enough for pleasure to pull in her stomach. She knew if she didn’t stop them now she’d be reduced to a mess in a minute. She cleared her throat and her girlfriends jumped away from one another like two high schoolers caught by their parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Beca.” Aubrey’s hand was over her heavy chest. “Don’t scare us like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been standing there?” Chloe probed, her hooded eyes scanning over Beca like a predator with prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca approached the bed and her girlfriends, who scooted up to the edge to greet her. “Long enough.” She smiled and both girls blushed at her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca leaned down to Chloe and kissed her. Chloe quickly deepened the kiss, her tongue silently asking for permission by gliding against Beca’s bottom lip. Chloe stood and walked Beca back to the door in two steps, slamming Beca’s back against it. Beca couldn’t do anything but whimper. In seconds, Aubrey was on her too, lips against her neck and dragging down. The three were breathless minutes later and Aubrey was pulling them toward the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait.” Chloe said, effectively stopping her girlfriends in their tracks. “Beca, there’s something we want to give you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca raised an eyebrow. “Woah, I didn’t get either of you anything… I didn’t know we were…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey and Chloe shook their heads and Chloe responded. “No, baby. It’s more for me than for you.” Chloe walked to her bag and pulled out a jewelry travel box. The three girls sat cross legged in the center of the bed. Chloe opened it and showed the two other girls, though Aubrey knew what was inside. It was three identical soulmate bands. Simple, black. With a silver engraved with the date of their anniversary as at Throuple - the day Beca asked them to be her girlfriends a month before. Beca’s throat was once again dry. “I know you’re not all over flashy jewelry. But I want to get us something that will remind you everyday that it’s all of us. That you’re not just an addition to Aubrey and I’d relationship. This is all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>relationship.” The look on Chloe’s face was bashful, shy about the whole thing. “If that’s okay with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca looked at the three black bands in the case. Wearing it on her wrist would be a reminder of her relationship with these two girls and a show to everyone else that she’d found her soulmate - that she belonged to them. She bit her lip and took the band, slipping it on the wrist without her soulmate tattoo. Chloe looked happier than Beca had ever seen her as Chloe and Aubrey both slipped their own on. Beca stared at it for a long while - as if she needed to get used to it. Then she looked up to find four hooded eyes on her. She gulped. It was going to be a long night. Lips were on hers before she could think much else - leading her down onto the bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 10 things I know to be true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this! I'm so sorry, I'm just not ready to write smut! haha, I'll do a lot of teasing before I get anywhere ;) Keep letting me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><span>Aubrey needs someone to disagree with her - an opposing side to Chloe’s endless support. She needs someone with different values than her own, to challenge the side of her that screams to be in control.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skyline changed from endless blues to varying shades of gray and Beca knew it wouldn’t be long until they touched down in Portland. The Northwest had always been a vision of warm rain in Beca’s imagination. She couldn’t help but think that she was ever closer to Los Angeles now and maybe one day, she’d get there. But plans had quickly changed for her over the course of the past year. Now, something in her wanted to finish her degree at Barden and take over as co-captain of the Bellas with Chloe, who had a few years to go to finish her undergrad-graduate program in medicine. A headache throbbed across her forehead when she thought about it. If she wanted to pursue her dream and do music in Los Angeles, she didn’t just have herself to think about anymore. She had Chloe and Aubrey too. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Chloe needs someone to remind her to follow her less traditional passions. Aubrey is less traditional - but not in the same way. Chloe needs to remember her passion for music and all art forms. </span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey and Chloe had somehow convinced Beca after Aubrey’s graduation to fly back home with them. Her girlfriends’ families both lived in the state, a few hours apart. They’d asked her to spend the summer with them, no strings attached. They’d already made the plan to go home - spend half the summer with Chloe’s family and the other half with Aubrey’s. They’d planned to stay the summer before making plans for the next year, opting to let their nine-month lease run out at the end of the school year. It’d been fully furnished, so it wasn’t hard for them to move out and into a new one. It was almost like a dorm in that way. All that left Beca with two options. Spend the summer with her family or go home with Chloe and Aubrey (which made her almost as nervous as going home). She only agreed to going home with them because she couldn’t imagine spending the next three months without them. But she also had no idea how she was going to meet their families. Not just as a girlfriend - but their third? </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Between their busy lives and the careers they’ve chosen, Chloe and Aubrey need someone to remind them to have fun - go out sometimes. Life shouldn’t always be serious. </span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca had been trying to calm her nerves the entire flight. Stacie had been impressed with her decision. Beca had never in her life made a decision that meant she wouldn’t be alone. She also never willingly put herself in a position where she didn’t have a way to leave. This was a big milestone, though Chloe and Aubrey didn’t know all of the reasons why. If she stopped tensing up, her hands would shake. Chloe had tried to reassure her, but eventually it resulted in Chloe falling asleep with her head on Beca’s shoulder while Beca typed away on her laptop. Four hours in, Aubrey was out too. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> When they’re both too stubborn to change their minds, they need a third opinion on the matter.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making a list made her feel better. She called it “Ten Things I Know to be True.” It was a list of reasons. To remind herself. To prove herself to Chloe and Aubrey’s parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Chloe likes to be big and little spoon. </span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca shut her laptop when the plane touched ground, forcing her girlfriends awake. “Good Morning sleepy heads.” It was early morning, Beca reminded herself. They’d taken off from Georgia at seven in the morning eastern time, which meant it was one there and only nine in the morning in Oregon. It was going to be a long day. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Aubrey wakes up early, Chloe likes to sleep in and snuggle. Chloe likes to go out and socialize, while Aubrey wants the steady presence of someone silently in the room while they do separate tasks. </span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay baby.” Chloe mumbled while she rubbed her hands up and down Beca’s shoulders. Beca tensed at the touch. She wished she could pull away from Chloe, but the crowd coming off the plane made it impossible. She wished she was outside, that she could breathe fresh air. “They’re going to love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca swallowed. “I’m not exactly the bring-home-to-the-parents type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe kissed the back of her head. “You’re perfect. And I can’t wait to show you around Portland!” Chloe giggled as the crowd cleared and she could pull ahead, taking Beca’s hand in her own. Beca tried her best, but Chloe eventually started twirling around the terminals, running ahead of her in excited bliss. Aubrey and Beca were far behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca’s attention shifted to her blonde girlfriend when she felt a hand grab onto her own. “Hey, everything’s going to be fine.” Aubrey whispered in a surprisingly confident tone. “Chloe’s family is the most accepting and loving family you’ll ever meet. They’ll be fine with us. I promise.” Beca found herself surprised by the way Aubrey always seemed to dig deeper into what was on Beca’s mind. The two of them were more alike than Beca ever thought before. She knew Beca’s insecurities because she had some of the same. They were both afraid of failing, just in different ways. Beca just didn’t want to admit it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca let her shoulders relax. “Yeah, I know. You’re right. I just.. never really picture this and definitely never pictured thissss,” she motioned between Aubrey and Chloe in the distance. “And I definitely never thought about meeting anyone’s parents.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Aubrey mumbled. “But you do have to do one thing for me,” Beca looked at Aubrey with a cocked eyebrow. “Try not to be so tense. Chloe’s family is... a lot like her.” Beca only nodded as they came around the corner to grab their luggage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe led them out the southwest gate while on the phone with her mom, talking back and forth without communicating with her girlfriends, who had to chase her to keep up. They kept on the phone until Chloe saw her amongst the crowds of people getting in and out of cars outside. Beca breathed in the fresh air and took it deep into her lungs. The humidity from the day of rain helped. She could relax. She could do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> When Chloe and Aubrey say no immediately, neither of them mean no. They’re just too nervous to test the waters. They need someone to push them.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s mom was all over them when they got to the car. She ripped them all into a searing hug, choking Beca and Aubrey in the process. “Aw my girls! It’s so good to have you home!” She squealed. When she let them go, Beca noticed how similar the red headed woman looked to Chloe. A little shorter, the same beautiful smile. Beca could see the resemblance. “Look at the two of you. So beautiful. My girls.” She took Aubrey’s hands in her own, as she looked up and down both Chloe and Aubrey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It‘s wonderful to see you Mrs. Beale.” Aubrey smiled. She was always the respectful traditionalist. Beca was almost jealous of the talent. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Neither girl realizes how undeserving the world is of them, they need someone who knows that.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Aubrey, please. It’s Jill, you know better than that.” The woman smiled and Beca saw that she had the same big dimples Chloe had. She suspected the Ginger hair was also a big family trait. Then Jill’s eyes fell on Beca and Beca gulped. “And you, must be Beca.” She took Beca’s hands in her own, the same way she’d done with Aubrey. “Chloe has told us so much about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca smiled, bashfully. She wasn’t sure what to say. She was surprised Chloe talked about her. She knew that Chloe hadn’t told her mother that Beca was their soulmate. That information all three had agreed was best told in person. “I could say the same about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t the three of you the lucky ones - having found your soulmates so young! You know, I didn’t meet Chloe’s father until-“ Mrs. Beale went off into a long winded story and Beca’s breath caught in her throat. If the woman had looked closely, she would’ve been able to notice the matching aspect of the three soulmate bands. Though no one was exactly looking for a throuple. And most soulmate bands looked similar, unless people were overly creative about it. Mrs. Beale just thought Beca had a soulmate. She exchanged a look with Chloe and Aubrey as they loaded their luggage into the sedan. Moments later, Beca found herself listening intently to the conversations between Mrs. Beale, her daughter in the passengers seat, and Aubrey next to Beca in the back. The three of them seemed to have years to catch up on and Beca had very few chances to speak up. But she enjoyed listening to her girlfriends talk with such animation, retelling tales of their most recent year at Barden University. There were no silences and the conversation was loud and long enough to filter out the sound of the rain pattering on the roof top. The drive from the airport was about two and a half hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Beca, I hear if it wasn’t for you, these girls wouldn’t have gotten back to Nationals this year.” Mrs. Beale looked at her through the rear view mirror and Beca felt like she was five years old again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that - it was really a team effort, I mean between Chloe’s choreography and Aubrey’s work ethic, they really laid the foreground for me...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s being modest mom, Beca’s music is aca-amazing. I made her bring her laptop so you can hear some.” Chloe cut Beca off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if you have to make her bring her laptop anywhere.” Aubrey joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> They know inside and out everything - they deserve someone who wants to know them inside and out too. </span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Beale smiled. “Well I’m excited to take a listen, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, they were pulling into the driveway of a four bedroom home in a  suburb neighborhood just outside the city. The house was much like Beca imagined from the outside. A big tree with a tire swing attached to it, a flowerbed around the edges, and a wrap around porch. It was sweet - homey. It was exactly what Beca thought it might look like, knowing Chloe. Mrs. Beale had to park across the street because cars filled the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Chloe asked, her eyes peering around at the cars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you just the usual. The boy’s always stop in on Memorial Day weekend to swim in the lake and use the volleyball net. I think it’s just an excuse for us to have a barbecue.” Mrs. Beale explained, as if it wasn’t a mini party at her house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So everyone’s here?” Chloe asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. Come on let’s get your stuff.” Everyone went to the trunk and pulled out suitcases and walked them toward the house. “Alright so pretty much everyone doubled up on the rooms and Charlie is on the couch, so Beca can have her own room. Didn’t want you to be stuck with strangers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Beca can stay in my room downstairs. We’ll be fine.” Chloe argued before Beca could respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three of you in a Queen sounds tight. Does Beca really want to third wheel the two of you for half the summer?” Mrs. Beale asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A barrel of guys, girls, and children came out of the house before Chloe could finish her statement. “Princess, you’re late!” One tall ginger boy called as he practically trampled Chloe in a bear hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah where have you been?” The group of them were in bathing suits and soaked Chloe - Beca was willing to bet that was on purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom didn’t tell me we were having a party.” Chloe joked back to the boy who’d knocked her off her feet and picked her up off the ground. “It’s good to see you all too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca felt her heartbeat quicken. She thought about how Chloe told her that Aubrey didn’t meet her family until recently. Aubrey acted like she’d known them for years already. Beca wished she’d had more time before she met them, but she also didn’t want to be without Chloe and Aubrey for the summer. She just hoped that when Chloe told them, there wouldn’t be a spotlight on her. In the back of her mind, she felt like there would be. Her shoulders were tense all over again. It wasn’t just Chloe’s parents, but somehow she ended up spending a whole weekend with her entire family. She felt an interrogation coming. She had a hard enough time accepting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>two soulmates </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing on her own. It’d only been a month and a half since she’d accepted it. The party led them inside, most of the boys took the suitcases and bags from them to help carry things inside. Beca kept hers, knowing her music equipment was inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversation seemed to flow like a rushing dam, one topic after another. There were too many people for Beca to keep track of, too many conversations going on between smaller groups within the full party. She couldn’t keep track of any of it, but it seemed like multitasking was a Beale family trait. Aubrey put a hand on the small of her back when they entered the cluttered living room - which somehow felt more like home than Beca had ever felt before. “It’s okay, sweetie.” Aubrey mumbled, soothingly. “They won’t bite.” Beca tried to laugh, but her anxiety got the best of her. “Do you want to take a second? Get some air?” Beca had never been so grateful to have someone who knew exactly what she was going through there next to her. The fact that Aubrey was so observant left Beca breathless. She nodded. “Hey Chlo, I’m gonna take Becs up to her room. Why don’t you go catch up? We’ll be right up.” The group seemed to be immediately okay with this as they crowded around Chloe and pulled her toward the backyard, where they obviously came from in their bathing suits. Beca could hear that there were more people and kids outside. As the group carried her away, Beca could see Chloe’s eyes. The worry was plastered across it. Beca tried to give her a reassuring smile as Aubrey led her up the stairs toward the hallway of rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca didn’t feel like she could breathe again until Aubrey closed the door behind them. The bedroom was painted forest green and covered from head to toe in bookshelves. There was a desk built into one of the bookshelves. The bed was in the center of the room with a black duvet. A dresser was against the furthest wall and the only part without a bookshelf. Beca’s shoulders relaxed as the quiet set in over the now empty house. She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. When she turned around, Aubrey was right there next to her. She reached out both hands - giving Beca a clear choice of if she wanted the comfort or not - and Beca slouched into Aubrey’s touch. “I’m so proud of you.” Aubrey whispered in her ear. “I know it’s overwhelming and you’re nervous. You’re doing so good, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca never thought she’d feel so comforted by another person's arms. She never thought she’d feel so taken care of than she did with these two girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Truth is, I don’t deserve either of them. But I want to spend every day trying to be worthy of them. I’ve never felt more at home.</span></li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what ya think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Never be the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I've been MIA, I hope it was worth the wait! </p><p>Hopefully I'll be back soon :)</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Beca is our third.. well, our girlfriend. She, well, it’s kind of a long story - but she’s Bree and I’s soulmate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca tapped on her jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nervous tick she had. One she couldn’t ever remember not having. Anything she could tap on she would - especially when she was stressed. It was the original reason her parents got her into music, thinking she was tapping for that reason. But she wasn’t. It was anxiety that creeped through her bones came in the form of tapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca and Aubrey had walked out the sliding glass door in the midst of Chloe’s pseudo speech to the crowd of family surrounding her. Beca clenched her eyes shut. She waited for the ball to drop. It was quiet for so long though that she opened her eyes again. So many blue eyes were on her. She couldn’t help but think that not a single one of them had eyes as bright or piercingly beautiful as Chloe’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, one of her brother’s spoke up. “Damn, I felt bad for Aubrey having to put up with you. Beca, you my friend have your hands full with these two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca forced a smile through the anxiety. Then the group of them burst into a laugh - Aubrey and Chloe included. Relief swept over her like a wave as Aubrey looped her arm around her waist and Chloe wrapped another around her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we can have my room back?” Another brother joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd enveloped them in the same way they had when the three arrived. Mostly, they joked around about telling Beca childhood stories about Chloe and the few stories they had about the two of them. Beca tried to be happy about it - to enjoy they’re acceptance, but it was hard. There were so many of them and Beca was easily drained by social interaction. Not to mention being already so drained from the plane ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, they were at the bottom of a hill behind the house. Through the mass of trees, a lake appear. A tire swing on one tree and on the other side, a tree with a swing rope. It was a sweet scene of Chloe’s brothers, sister-in-laws, nieces and nephews. They were all in the lake, swimming and jumping around. Shortly after they got to the lake, two of Chloe’s brothers picked up Chloe and threw her in the lake - clothes an all. Chloe didn’t seem to mind and just went swimming in her outfit. The family seemed to recognize Aubrey and Beca as off limits though, probably since they weren’t so acquainted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Beca.” Beca almost flinched when Chloe’s mom arrived from seemingly out of nowhere to the beach chairs set up around the lake. Aubrey and Beca had just been enjoying the show from behind. Chloe’s parents had opted to stay near the house to cook dinner. The barbecue smelled good even from the lake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Mrs. Beale.” At her shock, Aubrey put a hand over Beca’s and it was grounding. She tried to relax her shoulders. She remembered what Aubrey asked her to do - try not to be so tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Jill, dear.” She sat down in the chair next to Beca and Beca straightened up. Her grip tightened on Aubrey’s hand. “I just thought we should get to know each other a little better since you’re with my little girl.” Beca’s physical reaction to her words were hard to control. Her stomach churned and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to eat anything at this barbecue. This was the moment she was afraid of. Now she couldn’t think of a single thing she put on the list on her computer. “So Tell me about yourself. I know you mix music and you’re a part of the Bellas. What are you studying at Barden?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh,” 1,2,3. 1,2,3. “I’m a freshmen... I guess sophomore now. I’m a music business major.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, alright. Is that what you want to do? Mix or- ah, that stuff?” The woman leaned in on her knees to listen to Beca over the party of a family around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca smiled. “Uh, yeah, kind of. My dad works as a professor at Barden. Since it’s free he kind of made me go... I want to be a DJ or... maybe a music producer one day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t an interview sweetheart, I just want to get to know you. You can relax.” She smiled and Beca tried to follow her directions. “That sounds like a hard business, but if you’re as talented as Chloe says, I bet you’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca scooted to the edge of her seat. “Yeah I mean, right now I’m working at the campus radio station and I’ve been looking into a few different internships in Atlanta. I’m thinking about applying for them next year. It wasn’t exactly my plan to stay at Barden but.. well, now that I’m with Bree and Chloe there’s more to think about I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey sat up too. “Becs, baby, I didn’t know you were applying for internships. That’s a great idea! I’m so proud of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Beale - Jill - smiled at them both. “I think Chloe would be pretty heartbroken if you left Barden.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca looked over at the lake, at Chloe messing around with her brothers and splashing them out in the middle of the lake. “I uh, I’ve never really been the type of girl who’s ever had a lot of girl friends. Or any real friends at all... but thanks to Chloe and Bree, now I do. I.. couldn’t imagine not having them now. It’s uh, pretty cool.” Beca swallowed the lump in her throat. “And I’ll never admit it to my dad, but having my bachelors doesn’t seem to terrible after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you’re always so pessimistic, Beca. You had Stacie before you has the Bellas. She’s your best friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, she absolutely is. But she’s also my step sister. I don’t think we’d have just become friends if it hadn’t been because of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She talks down on herself all the time, Mrs. Bea- Jill. But she’s a million times better than she makes herself out to be. I swear.” Beca scratched the back of her head. She wished they could change the subject to anything else on the planet. She looked at Aubrey. Aubrey with her messed ponytail - her beautiful complexion. Her pearl white smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well why don’t you talk about yourself Posen- I mean.. Ms. College Graduate. What’re the plans you have now?” Beca put on a playful grin and Aubrey looked just as ready to play ball. The competitive streak between them was something Beca hoped would never go away. It seemed like challenging each other - however much chaos it had caused in the Bellas - made each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Work harder and be better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey cleared her throat. “Well, since graduation I’ve been applying to some different firms for when we arrive back in Atlanta. That and a few odds and ends jobs in case I don’t get in or in case I have to work an internship in order to get hired. I want to have a way to make money since most internships don’t pay. Hmm, I think that’s pretty much it. I’ve been looking for apartments on side when I get a chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca’s eyebrows rose - unbelievable. It shouldn’t have been so surprising, but hearing Aubrey talk about her future plans out loud made them sound so professional. So adult. For the first time Beca actually felt the age difference between them. Thinking about it... Even though Chloe would be going back to Barden in the fall, she’d be a Graduate student while Beca had yet to get through half of her undergrad. “Wow, that’s... amazing Bree. Good for you.” Beca smiled and made a mental note to scream into her pillow about the fact that she was dating two girls that were three years older than her later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bree, Bec!” Chloe came dashing over - still soaked in her jeans and somewhere along the way she’d lost her flannel. Her black tank top, soaked through, made Beca’s mouth dry as she came running up to them. “Do you guys wanna play Volleyball? We’re going back up to the court now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, since the two of you know us the least you can be team captains!” One of the girls shouted from behind Chloe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey looked at Beca and Beca returned the same smirk. This was a another challenge and even though Beca was sure they were both terrible at Volleyball, their competitive mindsets wouldn’t let either of them say no.  Ten minutes later they were up toward the house a the volleyball court and an hour after that they were fighting over who won the last match - which had been interrupted by the dinner call. The game, even if Beca was terrible at it, helped her relax. She learned a few more names than she knew before. She knew all of their faces and could differentiate them. She just couldn’t quite figure out which wife belonged with which brother And which kids went with which parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was much easier than Beca was expecting. At the Beale house, they didn’t sit in one spot or around any table. They ate where they wanted and mostly that meant outside, sitting on various things they made into a chair - tree stump, barrel, tables. They are off paper plates and scattered across the yard - yelling to one another about inside jokes or funny memories. Beca mostly listened and enjoyed being so immersed in Chloe’s childhood home, her family, her life. She, Aubrey, and Chloe sat together to eat dinner and Beca surprised herself with her ability to eat. As stressful as the situation was for her, she was getting through it pretty well. After dinner, they had campfire and roasted marshmallows. They told ghost stories and jokes and even more stories Beca had never heard before. Then finally - finally, they adjourned to sleep. Aubrey went upstairs to grab Beca’s suitcase and Chloe led Beca downstairs to her childhood room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca was surprised at Chloe’s room. It wasn’t the upbeat girl that Beca had come to know. It was a little... dark. Her walls were a navy blue, her bed spread was black. Her walls didn’t have boy bands across them. They had punk bands on them - The Wonder Years, Modern Baseball, The Front Bottoms. They were bands Beca listened to in high school. Very, very emo. Very punk rock. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at the difference between high school Chloe and Chloe now. She marveled for only have a second though, before she was pulled back and pushed against the closed door. Chloe’s lips were on her in seconds in a teeth gnashing, possessive,    And passionate sort of way. Chloe’s tongue forewent permission and was in her mouth seconds later. It forced submission from Beca and Beca had no fight in her to push against Chloe’s hands, as she pinned Beca’s to the door. The kiss didn’t break for ions and Beca forgot she needed to breathe until Chloe pulled away. Beca felt weak in the knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so good baby.” Chloe told her in between kisses that she trailed down Beca’s neck. “You’re so good for me.” Her fingertips danced at the bottom of Beca’s shirt. Then the door knob jiggled and they had to step back from it to let Aubrey in. But Chloe had no intention on stopping. She pulled Beca away from the door by them of her shirt and ripped it off right after. She pushed Beca on the bed. “Hey babe.” Chloe flashed a look at Aubrey, who was just setting down Beca’s bag. “Did you bring the strap?” She asked it in such a sweet, endearing way. Beca shuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chlo-“ Beca started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move, babygirl.” Aubrey interrupted her and Beca froze. Her voice was lower - huskier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Aubrey was immediately with Chloe. The two had a way of doubling up on her. She could hardly resist one of them. She definitely couldn’t say no to both. Beca stayed where she was, up on her elbows and staring at her girlfriends. She almost wanted to move - to see what they would do if she did. This was a game they’d just started playing. The two of them were good at it. It was borderline BDSM and Beca had assuredly found herself on the submissive side. She couldn’t help it - when Aubrey and Chloe wanted to take control, she couldn’t think straight. They wanted to take control and it made Beca want to submit. It was unbelievably hot.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Are you indulging in your childhood room fantasy again, beautiful?” Aubrey approached Chloe and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe feigned shock. “Of course not. I was just rewarding our girlfriend for being so unbelievably good at handling my whole unexpected family party.” Chloe winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey shook her head. “Two birds, one stone then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I came out Swinging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) Enjoy! </p>
<p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
<p>Also... very much unbeta-ed. Please don't bother with the grammar :) Just a fun hobby.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aubrey scrolled down on her the fifth apartment complex on her second rental app. It was a simple two bedroom, two bath, and fully furnished just like their last. The living room was larger than the last, with enough space for the Bellas to visit and an open concept kitchen. She smiled and looked at Chloe, “What do you think about this one?” They’d been looking at apartments together for an hour or so waiting for Beca to come home. She was out with Chloe’s brothers, at a club with a DJ they thought she’d like. Chloe and Aubrey had been helping Chloe’s mom with work all day anyway and they wanted her to go and have fun. It’d been hours since then and neither girl could lie and say they didn’t miss her already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe sighed and laid her head down on the bed, pushing head into the bedspread. “It just doesn’t feel right.” She mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Aubrey couldn’t hear her through the muffled pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her head and propped it up on her hands. “I don’t know it doesn’t feel right looking without Beca. She already felt weird enough staying over at our last apartment. I can’t imagine picking one without her again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey put her phone down on the bed, facing down and Locked it. She opened her arms and Chloe curled into her. “I know baby, but we talked about this. Beca asked us to take things slow. We don’t want her to feel pressured to move in with us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not fair. She’s our soulmate..” Chloe wined. “She doesn’t have to move in, she can just help us pick it out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that would be all that slow to her.” Aubrey countered and Chloe knew she was right. Beca would never take ‘just pick it out with us’ as anything but a request to move in together. As much as Chloe wanted it - as much as the flutter in her chest begged her to take things faster, she couldn’t. She cared too much about her girls to mess it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stumbling feet, loud thumps, and carrying on brought their attention to the ceiling. That would be Beca and the boys. Their voices carried down the stairs and through the household. They were laughing and carrying on - Beca’s voice seeming to come up more often then others. Aubrey and Chloe gave one another side eye looks and went up to investigate. Upstairs, they found the group of boys, swaying and walking around as drunk as ever. “Aw princess, you’re girlfriends a fucking badass.” The group of them went into hoot and Holler at the comment. Chloe’s brow furrowed as Aubrey and her searched the sea of boys for their petite brunette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca was towards the back, seemingly on purpose. Chloe and Aubrey’s eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw her. Their girlfriend, swaying like the rest of them, had a black eye, a cut on her jaw, and a fist that told the tale of her punch. She looked so much like she had at the regional competition over a month ago now. “You should’ve seen her, Chloe!” Chloe couldn’t even differentiate one of her brothers from another as her mind jumped to analyze her girlfriend’s wounds. Her stomach dropped. “She really showed that asshole what’s what.” Aubrey didn’t need to hear the rest of whatever story they wanted to tell. She approached Beca and Chloe was right behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To bed. All of you. Now.” Chloe’s voice boomed across the group of them. One or two opened their mouth to speak and Chloe just stared at them with eyes as piercings as their mother. “Now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys went to bed, most with small grumbles. “Okay mom.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe took Beca and walked her to the kitchen, not a word about it at first. Beca was the one to speak. “Guys, really I’m fine.” She slurred her speech ever so slightly. “The asshole as the bar was just being a jerk. He deserved what he got.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey shook her head as they approached the kitchen table and made Beca sit on it. “We don’t care about him, we care about you, Beca.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca only rolled her eyes. “He was harassing every girl that passed him. Someone had to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you had to.” Chloe told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey grabbed a cold rag and Chloe went to get her family’s first aid kit. “This is your second fight in just over a month, Beca.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca looked at her, blankly. “Did you expect me to do nothing?” She asked. Aubrey watched the way her body swayed back and forth even as she sat on the table. It wasn’t exactly a night to start a fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey couldn’t help herself though. “One fight is one thing, two is a pattern, Beca.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe came back to that phrase and opened the first aid kit. Beca shook her head. “Are you guys seriously mad at me right now?” She got up off the table and pushed her girlfriends away when they tried to help her or get her to sit back down. “No, no. Stop. Are you seriously going to be mad without hearing what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Becs, we’re here to help you-“ Chloe started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to be.” Beca said but both Chloe and Aubrey took it better than they might’ve if Beca said it sober. They exchanged the smallest look between them - a small, hurt look. But decidedly, they wouldn’t let Beca push them away. They knew what this was. They’d come to know Beca now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey.” Chloe took a step away from Beca. “We’re sorry, okay? We just hate to see your hurt baby. I don’t want to get a first aid kit out this often for you.” Beca’s shoulders were so obviously tense. It reminded Chloe of the first time they’d done this. What had they said? Chloe put a tentative hand out to brush her finger tips against Beca’s bruised knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca flinched, but forced herself still. Aubrey added on. “Please don’t shut us out again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca kept her eyes toward the floor. Her eye was worse off than Chloe initially thought. When she moved her eyes, Chloe could see that the white of her eyes had burst blood vessels and caused it to become red. “Yeah well.. I pretty much shut the whole world out. Don’t take it personally.” She mumbled. Beca slumped back and leaned on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey and Chloe took the slump as Beca relenting and went back to work with her injuries.. for the second time in only so long. Chloe cleaned the cut on Beca’s chin and they got a pack of frozen peas to put on her eye. “Stand up, baby.” Chloe mumbled and Beca, without any fight left in her, stood. Chloe took her hand and led her across the room, carefully watching the way she walked. She took off Beca’s jacket to make sure her arms weren’t injured. “Take a deep breath in for me.” Beca made eye contact with her, confused. “I don’t want to miss anything.. like last time.” Chloe explained and Beca looked back at the floor when she took a deep breath in. She winced. “Again.” Beca did and winced, again. Gently, Chloe brushed her finger tips at the hem of Beca’s shirt. She pulled it up half way. Beneath, she found bruising from just above her belly button and across her side. “Oh baby...” She mumbled. Aubrey brought over a few pain killers and water. She had Beca take them. “Let’s just get you to bed.” Beca only nodded, still incredibly quiet since her outburst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey walked Beca down the stairs, each with a hand wrapped around her waist. Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s necks. They took her to down to Chloe’s bed and laid her on her back in the center. Chloe and Aubrey curled softly around her, gentle around the bruises. In minutes, she was asleep most likely from the alcohol. When she was, Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other, each with their head on a sleeping Beca’s shoulder. “I’m worried about her.” Aubrey said after a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Chloe whispered. “I think she bruised ribs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I just don’t understand her thought processes. She’s so closed off.” Aubrey said. “Sometimes I think she’s still hiding stuff from us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe sighed. “We’ll talk about it in the morning. We should try to get some rest. It’s too late to talk about it tonight.” There was a long beat of silence between them as they closed their eyes to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chlo?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bree?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither girl opened their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I love her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do too. Both of you. So much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Beca woke with a migraine and soreness every way she moved. For a long while she didn’t want to open her eyes, didn’t want to will it into reality. Eventually, when she finally did, she found herself alone in Chloe’s room. She sat up, wincing all the way, until she could lean upright against the headboard. Everything hurt, but most of all her ribs and her head. Her head throbbed and breathing hurt. She tried to remember the night before but before she could put much thought into it, Chloe and Aubrey walked in the room. They had breakfast and coffee in hand. Beca could tell immediately that it was hangover food. As the night came back to her immediate memory though, she felt guilt sink into her skin. What had she said? I pretty much shut the whole world out - don’t take it personally. She wondered if they’d be better off without her and the thought washed over her like poison. Even worse, she felt like they wouldn’t because they were fucking soulmates. She didn’t want them to stay with her out of obligation. “Guys, I’m so sor-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, Babygirl,” Aubrey said. “How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like shit.” She rubbed her head. “Deservedly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat the try in front of her, though Beca went straight for the coffee first. Her girlfriends sat on either side of her. “I don’t know if that’ll go away so soon Becs. Your ribs are definitely bruised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe even cracked.” Chloe said. “When you’re ready I want to take another look at you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca sighed. “I don’t deserve either of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe brushed a stray hair that’d fallen out of her bun behind her ear. “I think that might be part of the problem. You have to give yourself credit Bec. You can’t keep treating yourself and your body like this. We care too much about you to watch you do this to yourself and regret it the next day when you feel like this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca shook her head. “The problem is I don’t regret it. You don’t get it. I’ve come home like this more often than I ever should have. In high school, it happened once or twice a month. I just -“ Beca closed her eyes. “I will never regret putting someone in their place for being an asshat. The only difference now is feeling guilty because I never had anyone to come home to who...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cared about you.” Aubrey finished. “But now you do. And we can’t keep patching you up every time you want to punch a guy, Beca.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca wouldn’t meet her eye. “The dude deserved it, he-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t punch every guy who deserves it Bec. All we’re asking is that maybe next time you do something less physical.” Chloe explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get it. I can’t just-“ Beca wrapped her hands around her ears. “Assholes like him just go and go. They never Fucking stop, they don’t care what you say. They scream and scream and fight and catcall and just make noise constantly. I can’t help it. I just- it just happens...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause of silence. Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other. Aubrey hesitated at first. She opened her mouth, shut it, and opened it again. “Fight and scream and make noise... Like your parents?” She said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca didn’t lookup. She pushed the tray of food, which she’d barely touched, off her legs. She pulled them to her chest and laid her head in them. “I...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe rubbed circles on Beca’s back. “How about we stick together from now on and if you feel like punching someone you let us know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey chuckled. “Yeah, we’ll punch them for you if we have to.” That got Beca to laugh. Aubrey rubbed her shoulder. Aubrey made a note that she wanted to make Beca laugh for the rest of her life. “I don’t know why you’re laughing, my dad taught me how to throw a punch!” She joked and Beca laughed harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe the two of you don’t want to leave me.” Beca muttered under her breath. “I- please don’t feel obligated to stay with me. The tattoo really doesn’t mean you have to sta-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1,2-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beca, we love you.” Chloe said it in a rush of words, almost accidentally. Aubrey looked up and Beca looked at Chloe first, then Aubrey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in love with you.” Aubrey confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca looked near tears. “I love you both too. So fucking much.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love getting reviews! Tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. In the name of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :) I love to know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Beca was sitting on the kitchen table in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. Chloe had the first aid kit and her stethoscope out. She’d been listening to Beca’s breathing for a minute or two. On the front of her chest and the back. The metal was cold on her bare skin. “You didn’t break any ribs. But definitely cracked them. That’s what’s making it so hard to breathe.” Meanwhile, Aubrey had taken off the bandaid on her chin and cleaned up the cut that stretched from the corner of her lower lip to her chin. It wasn’t so bad so Aubrey left off the bandaid. Overnight though, her black eye had visually become worse than it was before. Her eye was swollen and the white of her eye was red. The bridge of her nose was purple and her other eye almost looked black too. Chloe said it was usual for one black eye to look like two though. Overall, Her ribs were the worst of it. They made it hard to walk and breathe. Not to mention the combination of the black eye blurring her vision. She downplayed those symptoms with her girlfriends though. They were worried enough as is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we wrap her up to help the ribs heal? Kind of like protection?” Aubrey asked as she leaned against a nearby table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they’ll heal on their own. It’ll just take a month or two.” Chloe sighed and gave Beca her shirt back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around the same time, Mrs. Beale came around the corner. “Ohh, dear. Someone had a nasty night.” She noted as she looked Beca up and down. “I think I have some comfrey ointment in the cabinet, Chlo. That always worked for the boys when they came home looking like...” She looked back at Beca and Beca saw a bit of sympathy in her eye. “You’re lucky You’ve got a girlfriend in med school, huh?” She got an ice pack out of the freezer from somewhere in the back and handed it to Beca. “Want to tell me what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca opened her mouth but Chloe answered for her. “Just some jerk at the bar, Ma.” She pulled the cream Mrs. Beale was referring to from the cabinet. She came back and put a bit on her finger then applied it to her black eye. “Ma says it helps with the swelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More of a home remedy if you ask me.” She mumbled to Beca. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Mrs. Beale approached Beca. “And What was the jerk doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca looked at her girlfriends, with a bit of a guilty look, then back at Mrs. Beale. “Uh, he was harassing another girl. Wouldn’t shut up.” She grumbled out the answer. Chloe and Aubrey seemed to move on to getting themselves breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Beale leaned in and whispered. “If You treat your girls like you stood up for that girl, you’ve got my blessing dear.” Then she cleared her throat and put her hand on Beca’s chin. “You should be more careful.” She said that part louder. “I’m sure Aubrey and Chloe are really worried about you. Looks like you’ll be relaxing for a few days for sure, hm?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayyyeee what’s up little badass!” Beca was thankful that her clothes were covering her bruised ribs as some of Chloe’s brothers and wives came tumbling down. “Probably not feeling so good this morning, huh? Wicked hangover?” Morning grumbles of conversation ensued amongst the crowd. “I’m not over it, she’s such a badass, Chloe. You should’ve seen her last night.” That comment earned a punch from Chloe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? A badass? Where the hell were all of you when she got that black eye huh?” Chloe backed her brother, despite his two-foot height on her. His back hit the countertop. Beca wished she didn’t find it kind of hot. “There’s a whole group of you and none of you can keep her from getting hurt? Christ, she’s got bigger balls than any of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Chlo, it just happened so fast and none of us could hurt a fly, I swear we didn’t meant to-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna hear it.” Chloe turned back to her own coffee and breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Beca.” Some of the boys said in a slow chorus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got myself in trouble. I don’t blame any of you.” Beca said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, Beca doesn’t blame-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. I do.” Chloe cut him off quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen was tensely silent for a few minutes. Then things slowly went back to a relatively normal morning for the Beales - if not a little quieter. “I guess there’s no finishing that volleyball tournament for you huh, Beca?” Mr. Beale asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess not, Sir.” Beca gave a half-smile to Mr. Beale as he poured himself a cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a chance. Beca will be spending the next few days relaxing with us.” Chloe said firmly. Beca moved out of the way of the oncoming crowd of Beales. Thinking about the way all of the women in the group had taken the Beale name, Beca couldn’t help her mind wandering; To what name she, Aubrey, and Chloe might take. Aubrey Mitchell, Chloe Mitchell? Chloe Posen and Beca Posen? Aubrey Beale and Beca Beale? The only one that didn’t sound quite right was Beca Beale - too many B’s if you asked Beca. She tried to shake the thought from her head. She bit her lip. She’d never in her life thought she’d ever be married to anyone. Now she had two beautiful girls to think about. Two girls that one day... one far far far away day, she might not mind marrying. Maybe. She swallowed the lump in her throat. That was a box to close and open in a few years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relaxing is one of Beca’s favorite things to do. Think of all of the fun things to do! We could have a movie marathon.” Aubrey faked a squeal and Beca groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless the girls spend the rest of the day and the few days after snuggling and watching tv as Beca healed. Some days she’d work on her mixes and two weeks later she showed some mixes to Chloe’s family. They all loved them, or at least Beca figured they were nice enough to pretend they liked her music. When Aubrey and Chloe went off with others, Beca worked on her mixes. Eventually Beca felt good enough to venture into Portland, the three went on their own date to all of Chloe’s favorite places. Her favorite record shops, her old high school, they went through the shops - went behind one another and picked up items that the one really liked but wouldn’t buy for themselves. And Beca was grateful. For every minute - every day. For the care that Chloe put into checking in to see how she was feeling, for Aubrey’s grounding went she was having anxiety. For all of it. Every moment. And she wanted to show that to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something for you both.” She said one night when they got back to Chloe’s room for the night. Of course, it was said in between kisses as her girlfriends begged her to get in bed d’or them. “Just uh something little. To say thank you. For taking care of me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beca, we’ll always be here to take care of you, we don’t need anything for that” Aubrey reminded her as Beca went for her suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I know, it’s nothing big.” Beca pulled out the gifts and brought them back to the bed, handing them respectively to which they belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey looked at them. They were CDs encased in cases that had sharpie written on the front. Because I’m bad with words. Below those words were each of their initials. “Are these... mixes you made?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Beca confirmed. “They’re just songs that make me think of each of you guys. Some overlap - like the Titanium remix, since it’s kind of about our relationship together.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s eyes sprung tears in seconds. Her eyes crystallized and glazed over with the water that filled them. “Baby, this is so sweet.” Her voice was hardly above a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey seemed to be in shock. “You secretly have a bleeding heart don’t you Mitchell?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Then Chloe’s arms were around her neck, tackling her halfway off the bed in a hug of sniffling, happy tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you so fucking much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you both too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
<p>Longer chap to come I think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Family, family, family.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all like this chapter :) </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The airport chatter had always bothered Beca. The rush of people going on way or the other, the criss-cross traffic, the security hustle. It was a mess of a system if you asked Beca and she’d been through It more times than she could count. Traveling back and forth between Georgia and Maine was its own hassle in the years of divorce. She knew this one Maine airport too well. She knew it’s ins and outs and that all by itself bothered her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Beca was sure to make this trip to her moms better than any other. She was determined to because she wanted Aubrey to have fun. She wanted Aubrey not to think about her dad or why he cancelled on their trip to his home. She wanted Aubrey to enjoy her trip despite the phone call she had with her father. She hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Less than a week ago, Beca had been sitting at Chloe’s desk, on her laptop with her headphones up and over her ears. She’d been there for the better part of four hours, working on the same mix she couldn’t quite get the way she wanted it. Chloe went out with her mother to get a birthday present for her dad’s birthday at the end of the week and Aubrey was laying on Chloe’s bed, doing her own work on her laptop. Well, she was at least. Until her dad called and Beca was sure that Aubrey thought she couldn’t hear the conversation. If Aubrey knew she could hear it, then she probably would’ve left. But the conversation got heated quickly and then it was too late to tell Aubrey she could hear it and too late to leave the room to give her the privacy. Unfortunately, Beca was also too curious not to listen in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum?” Aubrey’s voice was too quipped, too forcefully controlled. They were fighting about something, but Beca couldn’t quite figure out what. She lifted her one headphone, as if to get more comfortable, but slipped it half way off her ear to see if she could hear Aubrey’s dad on the other line.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is your decision, Aubrey. You either come home and start training to run the company or you stay wherever you are now and I’ll start looking for a new CEO to take over when I retire. You’re out of college, you have your degree. You went through your college phase. It’s time to grow up.” His voice was shrill. He sounded like a drill sergeant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I refuse to be a part of a company that represents conservative clients like yours.” Aubrey said. “What’re you going to do, disown me for not living your dream?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can come visit once I’ve found and trained someone else.” The phone line dropped when he hung up the phone. Aubrey dropped the phone on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beca took off her headphones and turned to her obviously frustrated girlfriend on the bed. “Are you… okay?” She asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aubrey looked up at her, almost surprised, then realized. “You heard all of that, didn’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Most of it, yeah.” Beca confirmed, standing up and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “It sounded like a lot.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aubrey shook her head. “He’s a lot.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Beca asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aubrey sat up and scooted to lean on the headboard. “It’s just…” She seemed like she didn’t know where to begin. “He’s always acted like taking over Posen PR was my life’s destiny. And even when I went to Barden and decided to major elsewhere and… everything else he just never listened to me. He just kept believing that I’d somehow come around to his big scheme. But he’s turned Posen PR into this global capitalist bullshit company that represents everything I hate. It’s effectively ruined our relationship, if it hadn’t been terrible before.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beca wrinkled her nose and nodded along to Aubrey’s side of the story. At the same time, it took too long for Beca to say her response. She knew it wasn’t what Aubrey would want to here. “Well… Why don’t you turn it around?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aubrey furrowed a brow at her. “What?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beca scratched at her wrist as she continued. “I know it sounds a little crazy, but if you don’t like the company then why don’t you change it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aubrey shook her head. “Posen PR is run and funded by conservative investors, made to cater to the-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t say it would be easy.” Beca cut her off and Aubrey opened her mouth and shut it again, shell shocked. “I don’t think it’d be easy at all, but don’t you feel like there’s something in you that has to try? Don’t get me wrong I’m all for not doing what my dad wanted me to do, but at the same time…” She trailed off then changed gears. “My dad made me apply to Barden. He told me I couldn’t go off to Los Angeles and be a DJ without first getting a proper education. And then he made a deal that he’d pay for my LA move if I joined a club and gave Barden a real shot. Of course that kind of blew up in my face when he found out I had an arrest record… but by then I was already friends with you and Chloe and I’d really started to care about the Bellas. And about the two of you.” Beca shrugged. “I guess what I mean to say is that going to Barden wasn’t what I wanted, but it was nothing at all what I thought it would be until I made it into something I wanted. With the two of you, the bellas, and the radio station internship… I couldn’t imagine leaving Barden now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aubrey took a long time to respond and Beca’s gut almost doubled back on the advice. Then Aubrey shrugged. “I guess you’re right. I mean… I’ll think about it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tension in Beca’s shoulders dissipated. “How about you think about it and instead of going to your dads, we can go to my mom’s house instead. I haven’t seen her since last summer, she’d appreciate the visit I’m sure. And If by the end of seeing my mom, you still don’t want to have anything to do with Posen PR, we’ll go back to Barden and pretend it never happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deal.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca and her mom had a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>different relationship than Beca had with her dad. There was no animosity, no anger over the divorce. In fact, Beca had already told her mom about Chloe and Aubrey being her soulmates. It was really only after they started dating, but Beca did tell her mom and her mom was happy for her. Beca had called her on and off throughout her freshman year. She still lived in her childhood home in Harpswell, Maine. It was a week or two after that conversation that the girls made the arrangements and left the Beale family for a flight to Maine. Aubrey and Chloe seemed overly ecstatic to meet her mom - and even more ecstatic that Beca’s mom already knew about their relationship. For Aubrey and Chloe, it felt like more of a concrete show of Beca’s feelings for them. Their plane landed late in the evening and Beca’s mom picked them up from the airport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here!” The woman pulled their attention and the girls looked over. Beca’s mom was standing toward the end of the terminal entrance waving her hand. Chloe and Aubrey raised their eyebrows at family resemblance. They had the same eyes, the same hair. She had the same beautifully white smile. She had the cutest outfit on - jean overalls with a long sleeve white shirt. She had a tan, beach hat on. She truly looked like she belonged in their beach home. “Long time no see, kiddo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca smiled at her mom and hugged her when they approached. Already the relationship felt different to Aubrey and Chloe. “Hey mom.” Beca said as they hugged. Chloe took note of the slightest flinch on Beca’s face. Her cracked rib was nearly healed but it still bothered her if too much pressure was applied to it. When she pulled away, she gestured to her beautiful girlfriends behind her. “I want you to meet my girlfriends. This is the one and only Aubrey Posen, and this is Chloe Beale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls each gave her a hug. “It’s so good to finally meet you, Ms. Mitchell.” They said it at the same time and laughed at themselves after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same about the two of you.” She smiled with all her teeth and Chloe made note of the same way they smiled - the way their dimples pushed out and they showed all of their teeth, not just the tops. It was unbelievably adorable. “I was hoping Beca would find people who would keep her out of trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shyly, Chloe exchanged a knowing look with Beca. “I don’t know if we’re too good at keeping her out of trouble.” She joked and the four of them laughed like they already had some kind of inside joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Beca told them all as they got in Ms. Mitchell’s Mini Cooper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride went just the same as their initial interaction - conversation flowed like a waterfall, never falling short of something more to say. They filled in the gaps left between Beca’s phone calls and Ms. Mitchell stopped in at a place semi close to the airport so they could have dinner. It was a local place, Beca and her mom knew it well. They knew all the servers, the cooks, the hosts. “Split custody brought us to the airport often.” The explanation caused a little pang in Chloe’s chest. She couldn’t imagine the combination of happy and sad memories that wrapped around Beca when she came home time after time. She wondered if Beca was feeling that kind of way now. She was doing that thing again - the one where she tapped on her jeans. Her and Aubrey talked about how they always saw her do it when she was nervous. A nervous tick of sorts. They sat and Beca ordered her favorite order for Aubrey and Chloe both because they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to try it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Ms. Mitchell, tell me all the cute little things Beca used to do when she was younger.” Aubrey said in a bit of a teasing tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca cocked an eyebrow at Aubrey and rolled her eyes as she looked over at her mom. “I don’t know what stories you’re looking for Posen, but if it’s anything but a moody teenager you’re out of luck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca’s mom laughed. Even their laugh was similar. “You weren’t always like that, kiddo. When you were really really young, you were into sunshine and rainbows.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh moody Mitchell had a happy backstory?” Chloe teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, when she was little she had a favorite princess and everything. I mean, at least we thought so. She always picked up Ariel and she always seemed to find Ariel plush in the store. We think it had to do with the hair.” Beca’s mother looked pointedly at Chloe when she said it and Chloe giggled, then shifted her gaze to Beca, who blushed. “But she was non-verbal so we never really knew what she was thinking.” Beca’s eyes widened. She looked at her mother, shocked. Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other - immediately lost. “Oh… you guys haven’t talked about…” Ms. Mitchell’s voice trailed. Beca’s girlfriends turned their attention to Beca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca put a hand on her mom's shoulder and reassured her. “It’s okay, mom. Now is as good a time as any. I was kind of… waiting for the right moment I guess…” She looked at her girlfriends and between the two of them. “I uh… I’m on the autism spectrum.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!</p><p>Thanks y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ASD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the love and support of the representation! Being on the spectrum myself, it was really nice to read all of the comments!</p>
<p>Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Realization seemed to shoot through Chloe and the puzzle of Beca Mitchell seemed to go from a thousand pieces to twenty-five. She should’ve known earlier and she mentally kicked herself for not realizing it. The signs were there and so obvious for a medical major. Beca’s nervous tick was just one instance of stimming. Most often and nearly every time they had a conflict Beca wouldn’t look either of them in the eye. Her antisocial behavior and how uncomfortable she was with physical touch. She was obsessively interested in music and pushed for mastery of it every day. Her need for every mix to be perfect. Her over sensitivities to light, touch. “I am such an idiot.” She mumbled under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe and Aubrey were sitting in Beca’s childhood home - a beautiful coastal house just a ten-minute walk from the coastline. It was a cozy beach-esc house that seemed so out of character for Beca it wasn’t funny. Which is what made it hilarious to both of them that her childhood room was exactly what they imagined. Dark grey walls - posters of bands, most of which they couldn’t recognize. A bigger version of mixing equipment then she carried with her in her suitcase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca and her mom had walked them inside but quickly left to get groceries that her mom said she’d been too busy to get before they arrived. Beca insisted that they stay and unpack, but Chloe and Aubrey knew it was a diversion tactic. Beca had seemingly dropped the ball about being on the spectrum and then changed the subject in a heartbeat at dinner. Aubrey and Chloe didn’t want to press her in front of her mom, but Beca was averse to giving them the chance to be alone again. In the meantime, as they waited for Beca to come home, they started to process together. Aubrey did what she always does and started her research. She hadn’t been off her laptop. “You’re not an idiot.” She told Chloe. “You don’t just go looking to diagnose your girlfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just so obvious. The stimming!” Chloe said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey just nodded. “Remember how Beca said she just can’t stand when assholes just go on and on? And the screaming?” Aubrey asked and Chloe nodded. “This says that overstimulation sometimes causes a physical reaction. Like it’s not unusual for people on the spectrum to lash out if they get overstimulated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that before.” Chloe sighed. She wished she could somehow make it easier for Beca to open up. At the same time, she realized that being on the spectrum might amplify her struggle in trying to talk or knowing when to talk about something. People on the spectrum often spoke out of turn or brought up topics seemingly out of the blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do to help her? If she’s overstimulated I mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe sat down next to Aubrey on Beca’s bed. “I think we should just ask her what we can do. I mean in class we talk about all sorts of different ways to helped with overstimulation.” She tried to think back on a lesson she’d learned, but she made note that the lesson acknowledged the lack of knowledge about girls on the spectrum. The lesson also catered to children on the spectrum. “If the overstimulation has to do with noise, she could bring her headphones with her when she goes out. They’re noise canceling. If she has overstimulation with light we could get her polarized sunglasses. We can try to keep track of some different stims she does and that way we know if she needs us to help her if she can’t verbalize it. Sometimes she might just get really tired and overstimulated from social interaction.. maybe she needs to leave early.. there’s a lot of ways but it’s really up to her. She might not want all of that. I just don’t want her to think we think it’s a disorder. Neurodivergent just means she thinks a little differently. No reason to treat her differently.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. You know me.. I just like to know things.” Aubrey said as she clicked on another article about understanding autism.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe rubbed Aubrey’s shoulder. “I know baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca opened the door just then and walked into her own room, surprising both Aubrey and Chloe. “Hey,” she said softly, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey baby, we didn’t hear you get home.” Chloe scooted to the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca walked toward them, rolling her eyes. “Don’t say hey baby in that voice. You always say it like that when you’re waiting for me so we can all have a talk.”   She emphasized the word talk like it was a bad thing. Chloe didn’t say anything and Beca sat down on the bed with them. Aubrey shut her laptop. “Okay, go ahead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe wiggled her nose. “Well, we just want to know how comfortable you are telling us what you do when you’re stimming? Or if you wanted to talk about when you get overstimulated?” Already Beca started tapping on her leg, 1,2,3.  Chloe rubbed circles on her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca curled into herself. “I don’t know, this is why I didn’t want to tell you guys.” Her words weren’t mean, they sounded more defeated. She added in a mumbled, “The two of you worry about me enough.” She put her head in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey scooted closer. She put a hand on Beca’s knee. “It’s our job to worry about you, sweetie. Just like you worry about us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca sighed. “The two of you don’t get into bar fights or literally cause trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Becs, baby, it’s okay to be overstimulated. And now that we know we can help you. You don’t have to hide who you are from us. We love you and we want to take care of you.” Chloe’s words were soft and gentle. Over the past few months, Chloe and Aubrey had learned how to calm Beca together. In a smaller voice, Chloe added. “But if you don’t want us to know, we respect that too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca scrunched her nose. Chloe could hear her heart race. “I... I’ve always tapped. I tap three times over and over when I’m overstimulated. If I’m sitting down I move my feet or bounce my leg.” Chloe and Aubrey listened carefully to each word. “I’ll scratch at my nose sometimes - I run my hands through my hair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s a good start baby.” Chloe said gratefully. The girls laid back against the wall on the queen bed. “Do you want to tell us what you’re sensitive to or not sensitive to?” Chloe knew that people on the spectrum were either highly sensitive to a sense or almost desensitized to a sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca tapped her leg. “I’m overtly sensitive to light, smells, taste. My mom always called me a supertaster.” Chloe giggled softly. “Everything else I think is duller... I’ve always had a really high pain tolerance and of course music isn’t an issue.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey smiled. “I think we had a few hints about those.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca smiled then shied back into her shell. “I uh. Could we keep this between us, you think?” She swallowed a lump in her throat. “I just mean... Stacie doesn’t even know...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. “On one condition,” She smiled to make sure both girls knew she was only joking about making conditions. “When you’re nervous about any situation at all or if you thinking you’re overstimulated or going to be, you tell us.” Despite the lighthearted tone, the request was rather serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca took a deep breath. “I’ll try... okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all we ever want,” Aubrey confirmed. “And Beca?” Beca looked at her. “We love you so much. Thank you for telling us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you guys too.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think :) </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Last Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last One :) </p>
<p>I'm thinking about writing another Triple Treble either....</p>
<p>Continuing this one with another story of a series...</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>writing a completely new one.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aubrey spent the better part of the trip thinking about Beca. She couldn’t help it. And every time she did she added another reason to the list of reasons she loved her. Reasons she was head over heels in love with her. She was so unbelievably strong. She spent the better part of three years listening to her parents destroy their family, all the while trying to understand herself and her own triggers. She spent her high school career getting herself into trouble as she figured out those triggers. She struggled with autism overstimulation almost entirely on her own while her parents went at one another’s throats. She found a creative response to her trauma by putting everything she had into music. She put up with watching her mother fall apart while her dad fell in love with his one and only true love. She built walls around herself and decided for herself that she’d make herself strong enough to be alone. She was willing to suffer all by her lonesome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey knew the loss of her own mother would be a pain she’d never recover from - but watching Beca with her mother almost seemed worse. Beca spent their entire trip taking care of her mom. She went out on extra grocery trips, cleaned the entire house, did spring cleaning of her mother’s clutter, all the while trying to show Aubrey and Chloe around town and treat them to dates. In a matter of days it’d become unbelievably obvious to Aubrey that Beca was used to doing this. It was the real source of her resentment towards hers dad. She watched mother suffer through the divorce - through the absolute pain of losing someone she truly loved. Beca became a caregiver for her mother and for herself through high school, only to be pulled away from it when her father forced her to go to Barden, forced her to join a club. Maybe it was a good thing because she’d met Aubrey and Chloe, but overall Aubrey couldn’t imagine how that made Beca feel. Being a new school, alone, not knowing for sure if her mother was doing well on her own. It seemed torturous. It also made Aubrey better understand the trust Beca put into Stacie as her only friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aubrey was sure that Beca was still unbelievably unkind to herself. She constantly thought that she was burden to her and Chloe. She constantly thought that she was just trouble for the both of them. In reality, Beca was so unbelievably clueless as to how she made them better everyday. Since day one, Beca was a challenge to Aubrey. She pushed her to absolute limit. With the Bellas, with school, and with their friendships. She never just simply agreed with what Aubrey thought about a subject. She challenged Aubrey’s need to control a situation or shy away from a challenge. She pushed Aubrey to really think about her position at Posen PR. She may be calloused and full of mystery and secrets she’s afraid to tell, but she’s also audacious with a heart of absolute gold.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was the matter of Chloe. Chloe who wanted to make everyone’s day better with a hug - who wanted to bring the world around to see the brighter side of life every chance she got. And Beca who needed to be shown, but also had so much to show. Beca who needed Chloe to understand the reality of being grounded, of being realistic. It was like every piece of them settled the others bones. Aubrey hated to believe that soulmates were what everyone said they were - that they really did make you whole.... but....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four months in and Aubrey had never been happier in her entire life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never felt so in love. With two of the most perfect people in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never felt like she could really, truly take on the challenge of her father’s company... but with these two if felt like anything was possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move in with us.” Aubrey almost wished that her girlfriends could hear her inner dialogue so that they would understand that the statement didn’t come out of no where while they sat at a local bar - the one Beca knew she could get into because she’d been going there since she was sixteen. She knew the bartender well it seemed. Both her girlfriends looked at her like she was absolutely insane. Aubrey made eye contact with Beca. “I’m serious. We want you to move with us - we want you to feel like it’s your home too. You’re not just a guest, you’re our girlfriend. And I know it’s only been four months but we love you so much Beca.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca looked at her - face blank like the shell shock hadn’t quite set in. Then she looked at Chloe as if to confirm that she was still in the same reality. Chloe turned to Beca and Aubrey couldn’t quite see the look. “I know it’s early, baby, but we just really want you to feel like it your home too and we’ve been looking for apartments but nothing feels right if you don’t help us pick it out.” Chloe said. “We know you don’t like staying over because it feels like you’re intruding on our space but Becs we really just want it to be our space. Like All of us, together.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca didn’t respond for what felt like eons. Her face was so blank that Aubrey thought she’d left her body. She almost doubled back on the whole request, thinking she’d scared Beca out of everything. Her heart skipped a beat though when Beca’s blank expression turned into a full blown smile. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll move in with you both.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for your reading add for all of those comments :) </p>
<p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! lmk what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>